Looking For The Truth
by KickForever99
Summary: Kim regresa a Seaford para reunirse con Jack, pero, tiene que contarle un secreto que le ha estado ocultando por meses. ¿Podrá lograrlo o lo seguirá ocultando? ¿Cómo reaccionará Jack? KICK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chicos, ha pasado un año de que publiqué mi one-shot y no había tenido tiempo de subir nada, pero aquí les traigo está historia que estoy escribiendo con una de mis mejores amigas, Geny, esperamos que les guste. Esta historia está situada un año después de Seaford Hustle.**

_Jack: Hey no puedes quedarte un día más?_ _Kim: Lo siento Jack, sabes como es esto_ _Jack: Hey, aunque estamos a 6000 millas de distancia..Nunca dejo de pensar en ti._  
_Kim: Lo mismo digo_  
_Kim: Jack! mi vuelo se canceló, me quedaré hasta mañana _  
_(Jack y Kim se abrazan, Jack se acerca a Kim)_ _ -Jack! Despierta!._

Jack's POV

Desperté de ese hermoso sueño/recuerdo por culpa de mi madre gritando para prepararme y después ir al horrible infierno llamado escuela, estaba a tan solo centímetros de besarla.. GRACIAS MAMÁ! creo que no es un secreto cuanto extraño a Kim, pero sé que ella está feliz cumpliendo su sueño de ir a la mejor Academia de artes marciales en el mundo, pero a veces me pregunto si ella me extraña tanto como yo a ella, ella se fue dejándome con un enorme hueco en el corazón y una foto antigua a la que beso cada día, si no se puede besar a la persona por lo menos a una foto sí, cierto?

Bajé para desayunar solo para escuchar a mi hermana pequeña, Mackena peleando con mi papá por la estúpida TV y a mi mamá gritando para que yo bajara, lo que sorprendía era que yo estaba justamente detrás de ella y aun así no se daba cuenta que estaba justamente ahí pero no me importo y tomé una manzana y salí de mi casa llena de gritos.

**¿Qué les parece? Debemos continuarla?**

**-KickForever99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo y gracias EVanvicky por el apoyo**

Jack's POV

De camino a la escuela sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo, lo saqué para ver un mensaje nuevo de Kim, sonriendo lo abrí, era una foto de una bebé con cabello rubio y ojos café claro, debe ser la bebé más hermosa que eh visto y además se parece mucho a Kim, asumí que es la hermanita de la que tanto me habla, al parecer su mamá se embarazó de su tercer hijo y nació en Japón hace como 2 meses, feliz por ella le escribí una felicitación por su nueva hermanita, bloqueé mi teléfono y entré a la escuela.

Vi a Jerry Milton y a Eddie y me dirigí hacia ellos, Jerry estaba tratando de abrir mi Locker mientras que Milton estaba estudiando con Eddie.  
-Hola Jack- Dice Eddie  
-Jack! Amigo! Hola como estas?- Dice Jerry aun intentando abrir desesperadamente mi locker

-Que estabas buscando en mi Locker, Jerry?- Le pregunté con curiosidad

-Nada, Amigo, es que... – Jerry intentó hablar antes de ser interrumpido por Milton  
-Quería tratar de sacar los chocolates que te metió una de tus admiradorass locas  
En serio!? De nuevo!  
-Jack! Yo que tu estuviera mas que feliz que todas las chicas se mueran por ti!- Señala Eddie

-No importan las demás chicas! Solo quiero a-

-Los sabemos, extrañas a Kim!- Exclaman Eddie, Milton y Jerry

Si, los chicos me conocen bastante bien pero tal vez tenga que ver con que no paro de hablar de ella, en fin las obsesionadas de las que hablaba Milton son Lindsay, Donna, Lorie…y el equipo de animadoras de Seaford, siempre les eh gustado eso lo sé, pero cuando pensaron que estaba soltero empezaron sus idiotas apuestas y juegos para "quedarse conmigo" mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que es mejor ignorar a las chicas que me persiguen y con eso se irán, pero no funciona! Éstas locas no saben lo que significa "No gracias, no estoy interesado"

Ya era hora de entrar a clase de Historia, Jerry estaba pasando litros de saliva con Taylor, aun no entiendo porque rayos anda con ella, es como el reemplazo de Kim en el Dojo, se viste igual que ella, aun no entiendo porque Rudy la recibió en el Dojo. Ya era hora de la clase de Historia mientras que Funderbuck hablaba y hablaba yo pensaba en Kim, y recordaba el último beso que nos dimos la vez que regresó.

Recuerdo perfecto ese día,yo no quería que se fuera pero eso era inevitable, así que mejor aproveché cada segundo con ella durante los 3 días que se quedó en Seaford, el tercer día fue por puro milagro de que su avión haya cancelado el vuelo, aun estoy agradecido con ese avión por ello.

Después de ese momento de celebración de que se quedaba, ambos nos dirigimos a mi casa en la que no había ni un alma debido a un viaje de negocios de mis papás y que mi hermanita estaba jugando en la casa de una amiga. Estuvimos viendo muchas películas entre ellasDivergente y La Mecánica del Corazón, después apagamos la TV y pasamos horas hablando de nuestros últimos meses sin el otro. Después se puso mejor.

El timbre de salida de clase interrumpió mis pensamientos guardé mis cosas en mi Locker y caminé hacia la cafetería para reunirme con los chicos, en eso recibí una llamada de Kim, lo cual era extraño porque hablamos hace una semana y solo la dejan llamar una vez al mes, emocionado contesté el teléfono para oír la dulce voz de mi novia

-Hey Jack!- Dice ella

-Wow Kim que sorpresa creí que no tenías permitido llamar tan seguido

-Bueno, si..pero ellos ya no pueden decirme a quien llamar ni a que horas

-¿Por qué ya no?- Le pregunté curioso

-Pues porque ya no estoy en Otai, en realidad estoy en Seaford

Admito que me tomó unos minutos procesar eso

-ES EN SERIO?! Exclamé sin contener mi emoción

-Si!- La escuché reír en la otra linea-Quería sorprenderte...de nuevo, es más divertido de ese modo

-Juro que me terminarás matando de un infarto Kimberly\- Respondí juguetón

-No creo que eso pase Jackson 

\- De acuerdo tu ganas, y en donde estás? No puedo esperar a verte

-Oh estoy en el dojo justo ahora, intentando despertar a Rudy, se desmayó en cuanto me vío

-Típico Rudy, bien no puedo salir de la escuela en este momento, ya lo eh hecho 3 veces antes y si pasa una cuarta tendré problemas y no quiero eso, pero en cuanto den el último timbre voy corriendo al dojo

-De acuerdo, cuídate, nos vemos al rato

-Sip, bye, te quiero

-También te quiero

Guardé mi teléfono y corrí a la cafetería a darles a los chicos las buenas noticias

** -KickForever99  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV

-Chicos! Kim regresó!- Dije muy emocionado

-Espera! Como que regresó! Como lo hizo? - Dijo Jerry con comida en la boca

-Jerry! No seas asqueroso! - Dijo la molesta Rubia oxigenada

-Genial! Estoy feliz por ti Jack! Y por nosotros no tendremos que soportarte tan aburrido!

-Milton! No seas tan malo! Si Julie se fuera por mucho tiempo! Fuera peor porque dejarías de comer, y eso a ti no te conviene en nada, porque puedes desaparecer!

Todos reímos de lo que dijo Eddie acerca de Milton, pasaron las horas de clase y estábamos en la ultima clase, los minutos pasaban cada vez mas lento, cinco minutos era una eternidad para mi, mientras yo pensaba en Kim y de lo hermosa que era, un timbre interrumpió mi pensamiento, yo no espere que la profesora dijera es hora de salir, cuando yo ya estaba en la salida de la escuela.

Kim's POV

Mientras esperaba a Jack en el nuevo dojo, estuve recorriendo este lugar, la última vez que vine a Seaford no lo exploré detalladamente, ya había logrado despertar a Rudy después de varios intentos. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos mirando al suelo, tenía algo importante que confesarle a Jack, el problema es que no me sentía preparada, nunca me eh sentido preparada, pero decidí que era todo lo que mi mente ocupaba mientras estudiaba en Otai, así que no tenía caso seguir ahí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfrentar a Jack y decírselo de una vez por todas, volví a a realidad cuando entró por la puerta principal del dojo el chico que eh querido ver por meses.

Jack's POV

Entré al Dojo y miré a la rubia más hermosa que pude a ver visto, estaba hermosa como siempre

Kim's POV

-Jack!  
-Hola!  
Jack me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, el se separo de mi y me dio un tierno beso,

-Kim!  
-Milton, Jerry, Eddie!

-Que bien que regresastes!  
-Hola!- Dijo Taylor con un poco de disgusto  
-Ho... Quien eres tu?  
-Soy Taylor, la novia de Jerry  
-Jerry! Que bien que conseguiste novia! Felicidades!

Jack's POV **(A/N Lamento tanto cambio de narración)**  
Quería estar con Kim pero los chicos no la soltaban, ya que ella ahora si había traído regalos para los chicos, me pregunto que me trajo a mi? Aunque con su presencia es demasiado.

Esperé a que los chicos dejarán a mi chica por unos minutos, ellos salieron del dojo junto con Rudy para ir a comer con Phil.

Me acerqué a Kim y coloqué mis manos en su cintura acercándola a mí

-¿Y bien..? ¿No piensas saludar adecuadamente a tu novio que no has visto por meses?- Dije con una sonrisa. Ella sonrío y se acercó a mí, y nos besamos.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé- Dije después de unos minutos descansando mi frente en la de ella.

-Yo también te extrañé..y mucho- Dice Kim - Entonces, esa es Taylor la chica que no te agrada.

-Si, es ella, al principio en serio la odiaba después me contó por lo que estaba trabajando en el dojo y me conmovió, pero no sé, últimamente no la soporto es muy pegajosa y trae a Jerry en la palma de su mano. Pero siento que oculta algo, sé que hay otra razón por la que está en este dojo y saliendo con Jerry solo que aun no la eh descubierto.

-Si, noté que me miraba con enojo cuando se presentó..creo que no le agrado

-No importa si no le agradas nena, tu eres mejor que ella en todo

-Así? Como en que?- Dijo mordiendo mi labio después de darme un beso.

-En cara, boca, ojos, y... en cuerpo! - Dije acercándome pícaramente a los labios de Kim

Kim's POV

Jack me estaba besando, cada vez más apasionado, quería pararlo para invitarlo a mi casa y que conociera Megan, pero sus labios me encantaban, sentí como Jack me cargo hasta la barra de jugos me sentó en una de las bancas paró de besarme y el se sentó en otra banca y tomo mis manos y las beso

-¿Por qué tan cariñoso? ¿Eh Jackson?

-Porque no te he visto en un largo tiempo.

Cuando Jack estaba a punto de volver a besarme, entraron Rudy y los chicos... y la rubia oxigenada con 3 cajas de pizzas, sabia que una caja era solo para Jerry y Eddie ya que ellos comían por dos.

-Jerry te comerás toda esa pizza tu solo! - Dijo Taylor reclamándole a Jerry.

-Taylor... Déjalo, todos aquí conocemos a Jerry, ademas no comerá solo, tendrá a Eddie.- Dije con una sonrisa

-Y... A ti quien te metió en esto, chica Nueva?

-Oye! Ya para! Tu eres la nueva aquí - Dijo Jack levantandose de la banca

-Pues la ultima vez que lo noté, yo ya estaba aquí cuando ésta descerebrada visitó el dojo, lo cual la convierte en la nueva - Dijo Taylor enviando miradas de desaprobación en mi dirección.

\- Oye escúchame bien rubi-" Esta vez lo interrumpí

-Jack basta. Oye Taylor yo no se que te traes conmigo pero no me interesan tus insultos así que mejor guardatelos para cuando se te ocurra decirlos con algo inteligente

Taylor solo me lanzó una mirada de muerte y salió del dojo arrastrando a Jerry con ella. Que idiota.

**-KickForever99**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim´s POV

Después de que Taylor y Jerry salieron del dojo, los chicos se fueron a entrenar dejándonos a Jack y mí solos, esto podría ser una oportunidad

"Oye Jack..." Dije con muchos nervios

"Que pasa nena?" Colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura  
"Quieres ir a mi casa?" Dije con una sonrisa con un poco de nervios  
"Por que? No hay nadie en tu casa?" dijo Jack con mucha picardía  
"ah... Si! Están mis padres, Annie y Megan."  
"Oh! Yo quiero conocer a Megan! Vamos que esperas!"

Jack's POV

Era emocionante poder salir del Dojo con la chica mas linda de Seaford, no me gustaba ver a los imbéciles de los chicos babeando por Kim, aunque también los entiendo yo aun babeo por ella. Kim y yo íbamos en mi auto a casa de Kim, a conocer a la pequeña Megan, estaba un poco emocionado por ver a esa pequeña bebé, aunque no veía a Kim muy bien, ¿Será por el vuelo? ¿Tal vez está un poco cansada?

En el camino a casa de Kim hablamos de muchas cosas pero había algo que aun no le había preguntado

"Oye Kim y... ¿Por qué regresaste de Otai? Creí que te quedaba un año más de clases" Dije curioso

"Si... lo que pasa es que últimamente sentía que ya no pertenecía a Otai y ya no disfrutaba estar ahí como antes, así que decidí regresar a donde pertenezco" Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos me decían que no estaba hablando con toda la verdad, pero si algo tiene que decirme, estoy seguro que lo hará cuando sea el tiempo indicado.

Me estacioné justo enfrente de la casa de Kim, salí del coche y le dí la vuelta para ayudar a Kim a salir del auto, lo sé, soy todo un caballero.

Al llegar a frente de su puerta principal, Kim sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Taylor's POV

Esa chica nueva! La detesto! Pensaba que Jack se podía llegar a olvidar de ella y fijarse en mi, y por fin poder dejar a este pelagarto pobretón, quiero a Jack solamente para mi! Y si es necesario emborrachar a Jack para que su "noviecita" me vea con él besándonos lo haré! Pero Jack es y será mío!

"¡En que piensas!?" Dijo Jerry un poco preocupado por mí  
"Que te importa!" Dije dirigiéndome al Dojo otra vez, solo para ser detenida por Jerry

"Si me importa! Porque eres mi novia  
" Te importa tanto como estoy? Ok! Entonces no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar a esa chica nueva!" Dije enojada  
"No puedes decirme que hacer! Mucho menos ahora que ella ya regreso y mi mejor amigo esta feliz por que ya esta con ella de vuelta!" Se defendió  
"Entonces te importan mas Ellos que yo! Dije  
"No es eso! Oh sabes que! tomatelo como quieras!" Dijo Jerry caminando hacia el Dojo.  
-Eres un idiota! Como puedes dejarme por ellos!"  
"Porque ellos son mis amigos! Y ellos si me aceptan por como soy!"  
"Por ser un... Inútil, ridículo, asqueroso chico!" Dije mientras empujaba a Jerry en cada palabra que decia  
"No soy un inútil!" Dijo molesto  
"Entonces porque sigues siendo cinta amarilla! Como tus otros amigos ridículos! Oh porque no aprendes a Eddie! Él ya es cinta naranja"

Jerry'sPOV

Odié todo lo que me dijo Taylor, me dejó sin palabras, es mi novia y lo único que ah hecho siempre es insultarme y hacerme sentir mal, no iba permitir que me separaran de mis hermanos, es decir eh pasado con ellos por muchas cosas durante muchos años, siempre hemos estado juntos en todo. Taylor no me deja otra opción.

"Sabes que!... Ellos!"  
"Ellos que! Jerry!"  
"Los elijo a ellos! Ellos son mas importantes para mi" dije entrando al Dojo.

**-KickForever99**


	5. Chapter 5

Kim´s POV

Jack y yo entramos a mi casa para ver a mis padres en el sofá de la sala, mamá rápidamente se levantó para recibir a Jack

"Jack! cariño, que gusto verte, ¿Cómo están tu y tus padres?" Preguntó

"Estamos muy bien, gracias sra. Crawford" En eso se acercó mi papá y saludo con mucho gusto a "su hijo" aun no me gusta la relación que llevan mi papá y mi novio

"Oh Jack! hijo no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé" Dijo abrazándolo

"Puedo decir lo mismo Chuck" Respondió Jack

"Si..bueno, que hermoso reencuentro pero llevaré a Jack a conocer a Megan" Dije dandole a mis padres una mirada nerviosa

"Oh genial, entonces pueden cuidarla unas horas? Tu padre y yo tenemos...umm"

"Un asunto que arreglar del trabajo!" Dijo mi papá rápidamente

"Si un asunto del trabajo, Annie está es su cuarto, si ocupan algo, ella les puede ayudar..bueno adiós!" Apenas dijeron eso antes de ya estar fuera de la casa, dejándonos confundidos.

Tomé la mano de Jack y lo dirigí hasta la habitación de Megan, quien estaba durmiendo en su cuna.

"Y bien aquí está Megan, por fin conoces a mi hermanita" Le dije sonriendo

"Aww es preciosa! es aun más tierna que en la foto que me enviaste"

"Si, lo sé" Dije mirando a la pequeña

"Kim!" Gritó mi hermana entrando en el cuarto de Megan

"Voy a salir con mis amigos, les puedes avisar a mamá y papá que regreso más tarde?"

"Mmm okay, pero ten cuidado"

"Claro adiós Kim..." Dijo yéndose

"¿Tú hermana sigue enojada conmigo por golpear a su novio? " Preguntó Jack

"Claro, no debiste hacer eso"

"Pero él se estaba pasando con ella"

"Pues si..pero...bueno olvídalo, hay que irnos antes de que Megan despierte" Dije apresurada

Jack's POV

Salimos del cuarto de Megan y nos dirigimos al de Kim, esa bebé tiene algo especial, no sé que sea.

"Y... Que hacemos ahora?" Dije acercándome a Kim  
"Ah... No lose! Porque no vemos una película?" Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco  
"No, eso es muy aburrido!" Cada vez nuestros cuerpos mas cerca  
"No! Claro que no! Depende de la película que veamos!" Colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello  
" A si? Y que veremos? Bambi!"  
"No seas un idiota! Pero deberíamos sabes! Te estas volviendo un poco... Ardiente"  
"Es efecto de no estar contigo por un largo tiempo!"

Kim's POV

Jack me estaba besando, como si fuera el ultimo beso que me pudiera dar, dejé que continuara besándome, Jack me cargo hacia mi cama y ambos caímos en mi cama, los labios de Jack se movían mas rápido cada segundo, tenia miedo que ese beso pasara a otra cosa, Jack dejó de besarme y bajó hacia mi cuello, supe hacia donde iba esto y tuve que pararlo.

Tercera Persona POV

"Jack! Jack! No, espera! Tenemos que hablar!"  
"Hablar de que Kim?" Dijo Jack un poco dudoso sentándose a la par de Kim  
"Pero primero necesito que tu camisa vuelva a la normalidad!" Dijo Kim un poco incomoda de ver el abdomen de Jack  
"Ok! Ya habla! Me estas poniendo nervioso!"  
"Jack yo... yo estuve embarazada" Dijo Kim mientras bajaba su cabeza  
"Que tu que?! Como que estuviste! Y que paso! Y de quien!" Dijo Jack mientras caminaba de un lado a otro  
"Oye! Tranquilo, el bebé... era tuyo, y lo perdí porque yo no sabia que estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, entonces... me puse a practicar y me dieron un golpe y... lo perdí" Dijo Kim a punto de llorar, sin creer lo que le acababa de decir a Jack  
"Oh, Kim yo... No se que decirte, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención que eso te pasara!" Dijo Jack abrazando a Kim  
"No importa, ese bebé... ya es pasado"  
"Todavía quieres ir a ver a Bambi?"  
"Eres un imbécil!" Dijo Kim besando a Jack  
"Cuando Megan despierte, puedo cargarla?"  
"Claro! No hay problema!" Dijo Kim con una enorme sonrisa en su de que ya había hablado con Jack sobre ese asunto. Bien, no era toda la verdad, pero era algo.

**-KickForever99**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capitulo es un poco más corto, pero el siguiente será mejor y más largo ;)**

Taylor´s POV

No puedo creer que Jerry me haya dejado, en verdad son más importantes ellos que yo?! De todas formas nunca lo quise, tan solo era parte de mi plan para acercarme más a Jack, pero ahora que no tengo a Jerry, eso será mucho más difícil. Tengo que idear un plan que haga que esa tarada se vaya del dojo y de la vida de Jack por completo... pero como.. Julie!

Rápidamente saqué mi teléfono e hice una llamada a mi queridisima amiga.

"Diga?" Contestó ella

"Hola querida, soy Taylor, recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesitara? bueno, creo que llegó la hora, además esto nos beneficiará a ambas" Dije con una sonrisa malvada

"Te escucho" Escuché una ligera risa a través del teléfono

"Bien lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte más a Kim y luego..." Continúe contándole mi plan, esto tiene que funcionar.

Jack´s POV

Kim y yo estábamos en la sala esperando que Megan despertara, estaba desesperado, quería cargar a esa bebé ya, Kim se estaba quedando dormida en mi hombro y yo en su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en la noticia que Kim me había dado hace unas horas, nunca creí que eso llegara a pasar,pero aun no puedo creer que haya dejado pasar un año sin decirme de esa pequeña criatura que pudo ser el producto de nuestro amor, continué pensando hasta que ambos escuchamos el llanto de Megan, Kim se levanto rápido y me dejo en el sillón, quería levantarme pero algo me estaba pegando al cómodo sillón, si así es la "Pereza" pero quería ver a Megan y tuve que pararme. Vi a Kim caminando de un lado a otro tratando de dormir a Megan otravés yo me quede recostado en el marco de la puerta, amaba ver a Kim sonreír creo que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y su teléfono sonó y volvió a poner a Megan en la cuna

-Hola  
-Kim! Hola!  
-Disculpa! Quien habla?  
-Hay por favor! Vamos soy Julie!  
-Oh, Julie! Hola, Como estas?  
-Estoy bien y tu, te extrañe mucho, te gustaría que nos viéramos en el Dojo en... media hora?  
-ah... Si! claro! Ahí te veo  
-Ok, bye  
-Bye

"Saldrás?" Le pregunte a Kim acercándome a ella  
"Si! Iré a ver a Julie" Dijo contenta  
"Oh... Julie..." Fue mi respuesta de decepción  
"Que pasa? Tampoco te agrada Julie?"  
"No es eso! Es que... pensaba que... íbamos a pasar mas... tiempo juntos"  
"Oye! Vamos no seas tan... olvídalo! Tu pasarás tiempo con Jerry Milton y Eddie y yo con Julie."  
"Ok... Pero no te acerques tanto a Taylor."  
"Por qué? Tal vez nos podemos llevarnos bien"  
"Ok... entonces vamonos creo que tus padres ya llegaron."  
"Si! Bajemos! "Dijo Kim jalando mi brazo  
"Espera! Quiero despedirme de Megan."

Kim's POV

Jack se acercó a la cuna de Megan y le dio un tierno beso en la frente , Jack me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, el me tomó de la cintura y bajamos hasta donde estaban mis padres, y como siempre mi papá y Jack hablaban y hablaban, a veces pensaba que mi padre y mi novio, se llevaban... demasiado bien para ser suegro y yerno, jalé a Jack hacia su auto para irnos al Dojo a esperar a Julie. Hacia demasiado que no hablaba con ella y en estos momentos una amiga me haría muy bien.

-**KickForever99**


	7. Chapter 7

Kim´s POV

Al llegar al dojo Jack se fue directo a hablar con los chicos, mientras yo me acerqué a Julie quien estaba en una de las bancas del dojo. En cuanto me vio ser acercó a saludarme muy contenta.

"Kim! Por Dios cuanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo Alegre

"Yo también te extrañé Jules tenemos mucho de que hablar" Le contesté

"Si, demasiado, todo este tiempo me hizo falta mi mejor amiga para desahogarme de tantas tragedias que me pasan, pero como ella no está aquí me conformo contigo" Me dijo bromeando

"Ja-Ja muy graciosa" Me denfendí "Pero sabes ya hablando en serio te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a un lugar un poco más privado?" Dije miando a los 4 chicos escondidos detrás de los lockers

"Si, claro..aquí no se tiene privacidad!" Dijo alzando la voz en dirección a los adolescentes chismosos

Tomé el brazo de Julie y ambas salimos del dojo.

"Y... Kim como te fue en tu escuelita de Karate?" Me dijo Julie con una sonrisa no muy agradable  
"Bien! Y a ti... Como te ha ido con Milton! Espero que no lo vuelvas a dejar solo porque antes no tenia un auto." Le sonreí de la misma manera que ella  
"Y tu... Como sabes sobre eso!"  
"Oye! Primero Jack es mi novio, Milton estaba ahí cuando Jack me habló el mes que paso eso y también me dijo, y... Jerry también estaba ahí y a él se le sale todo siempre!" Sonreí de nuevo  
"Ah... Pues que entrometidos son tus amigos" Dijo riéndose  
"Escucha Julie! Eres mi amiga porque Milton es mi amigo, pero no permitiré que le digas así! A Mi Novio! Y A Mis Amigos! Entendiste!" Dije parándome muy molesta  
"Ok, Ok ya! Tranquila lo siento, no fue mi intención!" Dijo Julie abrazándome

Julie's POV

Vi a mi verdadera amiga... Taylor, la llame mientras abrazaba a la chica mas suertuda, estaba con el chico mas lindo de Seaford, que digo de Seaford, del MUNDO! Cuando nos dejamos de abrazar llego Taylor

"Taylor, Nena Hola!" Dije feliz  
"Julie! Querida como estas?"  
"Estoy bien, mira te presento a Kim, la novia de... Jack!"  
"hola" Contestó Kim  
"Oh... Bueno tal vez nos podemos llevar bien, no crees! Así... Podemos compartir a los chicos, verdad Julie!" Le dijo Taylor a Kim  
"Si! Porque tu ya no eres la única chica en el Dojo Kim! Estamos Taylor, Tu y Yo!" Dije siguiéndole la corriente  
"Si! Los chicos son una parte muy importante en mí" Contestó Kim con una sonrisa sincera  
"Aww, que Linda, me imagino que... Jack es mas importante, verdad?"  
"Taylor! No seas entrometida! Eso nunca se le pregunta a... la novia de uno de uno de... nuestros chicos! Verdad Kim?  
"Ah... Si, si claro, Y no, creo que Taylor tiene razón, Jack y yo tenemos una relación, muy linda y especial"  
"Si si, que lindo! Bueno Kim fue un gusto hablar contigo pero Julie y yo nos tenemos que ir, Bye!" Dijo Taylor cortante  
"Ok, Bye" Con eso Kim se alejó

"Y bien, lo lograste?" Dije dirigiéndome a Taylor

"No! el idiota de Jerry "quería hablar conmigo" y se fue mi oportunidad, para esta hora ya debe de estar haciendo efecto" Dijo frustrada

"Cálmate, no puede pasar nada, si nadie se deja"

"Oye, es el chico más guapo y todas las chicas lo quieren!..además..oh no Kim va para allá! y dejé el otro vaso en la barra" Dijo con una palmada en la frente

"Oh genial! Entonces de que sirvió distraer a Kim, casi se enoja conmigo" Dije molesta

"Lo siento Jules, ya veremos como le hacemos pero de que Jack la deja, la deja" Dijo con su sonrisa malvada

Kim's POV

Vi a Jack con un batido de frutas, aunque él no se veía muy bien, se veía un poco mareado, me acerqué a él y lo besé, y me senté en la otra banca.

"Jack, estas bien?"  
"Si, estoy bien, por qué?" Me dijo Jack cada vez acercándose a mi cuerpo  
"Ah... No por nada!" Dije alejándolo un poco, para tomar su batido de frutas  
"Te ves muy linda hoy!"  
"Jack! Estas seguro que te sientes bien, ya me habías visto"  
"Lo sé, pero... eres hermosa!" Dijo Jack besándome.

Kim's POV

Creo que el batido de Jack no estaba en buen estado, Ese cosa me estaba dejando un poco mareada, al máximo que yo también comencé a besarlo de una manera... no muy tierna, me senté en la piernas de Jack mientras que sentí sus manos en mi cintura, él acariciaba mi cintura, y yo quité su coleta para poder despeinar su hermoso cabello, ambos paramos de besarnos ardientemente ya que escuchamos los gritos de una pequeña niña, pero no... era Rudy

"Ahhhh! Que esta pasando aquí!"  
"Rudy! Rudy! Tranquilo!" Dijo Jack tomándome en sus brazos para bajarme de sus piernas  
"Oigan! Aquí no es un Motel! Para que estén haciendo eso aquí!"  
"Rudy! Vamos! En el baño de hombres había una pareja haciendo lo "suyo"

"Pero... pero eso es diferente! Porque ahí nadie los ve! Y aquí, justamente en la banca que yo me siento!" Dijo desesperado  
"Hay sabes que! adiós Rudy!" Dijo Jack tomándome de la mano para salir del Dojo

Rudy's POV

Jack y Kim salieron del dojo, yo aun estaba sorprendido por sus previas acciones siempre los eh visto besarse pero esto iba a más allá que un simple beso y no era propio de ningunos de los dos, algo estaba pasando aquí, yo lo sé, hace una hora cuando entré a mi oficina vi a Jack un poco desorientado y se tambaleaba pero yo tenía algo importante que hacer y no le presté atención, caminé hacia la barra de bebidas del dojo y noté dos vasos con un olor extraño, creo que eso era lo que ambos estaban tomando antes de verlos en una posición tan... comprometedora, la buena noticia es que aun tenían ropa, pero ambos salieron del dojo..y ..con esa bebida no pueden pensar claro, lo mejor es que haga una llamada a sus padres, con eso entré de nuevo a mi oficina.

**-KickForever99**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's POV

Al salir del dojo Kim y yo nos dirigimos a un parque, ambos nos sentamos en la banca y la besé de nuevo por unos minutos, después mi celular sonó

-Hola?

-Jack, Dónde estás? - Escuché la voz preocupada de mi mamá

-En el parque con Kim, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, Rudy me llamó preocupado por ti, te molesta si vienes a casa ahora?

-Ahora? osea de ya!?

-Si,cariño, ya es tarde

-Agg, de acuerdo, ya voy

Al colgar el teléfono noté que Kim estaba hablando por teléfono también

-Si, si mamá todo está bien, no te preocupes ya voy - Después Kim colgó el teléfono

"Lo siento Jack debo irme, mi mamá está algo paranoica" Se disculpó Kim

"No te preocupes, mi mamá también me llamó, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa y ya de ahí me voy" Ofrecí

"Claro vamos" Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, siempre es lindo cuando hace eso.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Mackena's POV

Me levanté de la cama de mi hermano, ya que ayer lo regañaron y quise dormir con el, Jack estaba muy dormido seria una pena molestarlo para que se despierte, pero no me importo, entré al baño de la habitación de Jack y llene un vaso con agua helada me puse arriba de el, y le lancé el agua encima, el se levanto asustado, tan asustado que me boto de su cama para hacer esas cosas de karate que el hace, cuando me vio en el suelo me ayudo a levantarme.

"Princesa! Estas bien?" Me dijo Jack levantándome con un solo brazo  
"Eres un gorilla! Asqueroso!" Le dije muy enojada, ya que me dolía el trasero porque el me voto  
"Hay! Vamos! Que ya no soy... Tu principe? "  
"No! Kim ya regreso! Ya no me harás caso a mi!"  
"Oye Kim es mi novia, pero tu eres ni hermana."  
"Entonces soy mas importante que Kim Verdad?" Le dije a Jack muy contenta  
"Ah..."  
"Jack! Mackena! Hora de levantarse!"  
"Si! Mackena! Vamos hay que bañarnos!"  
"No! Tu me responderás lo que te pregunte! Pie grande!"  
"Mackena! Ya! Es hora de desayunar! "  
"Ah! Ok!" Le pegue a Jack en... Su parte y salí corriendo mientras dejaba a mi hermano tirado en el suelo quejandose del dolor

Jack's POV  
Aun no superaba que una niña de 5 años me haya dejado en el suelo, Vamos! Estudio Karate y ella simplemente ve al estúpido Bambi y todas esas tonterías, tal vez por eso le ofrecí ver Bambi a Kim, paso mucho tiempo con Mackena, debo dejar de jugar al estúpido príncipe y princesa con ella, aunque amo a mi hermana.

-Buenos días! Adiós!" Les dije a mi familia mientras salia mi casa

Tomé mi coche y me dirigí a la casa de Kim, cuando llegué ella ya estaba afuera esperándome. Subió al coche y le dí un tierno beso.

"Hey nena, como te fue anoche?" Le pregunté a Kim mientras arrancaba el coche en camino a la escuela.

"Bien..después de las 2 horas de sermón" Contestó ella

"Si, a mi igual me regañaron, aun no entiendo que pasó, tu recuerdas algo?"

"No, todo está borroso, en realidad no sé por que hacen tanto escándalo"

"Ni yo, pero creo que esa bebida tenía algo, me empecé a sentir mal después de tomarla"

"Igual yo, eso no es normal"

Continuamos hablando hasta llegar al estacionamiento de Seaford High

Kim's POV

Jack y yo íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando entramos era como una alerta para las chicas, cada día cada hora cada minuto y cada segundo tratando de conquistar a mi hombre pero ya es tarde Jack era mio, me gusta ver como todas las chicas se mueren de celos al ver que Jack y yo íbamos se la mano, las clases pasaban y pasaban ya no recordaba esto de la escuela, pero aun así pasaba tiempo con los 4 chicos que mas amo. Por más que adore pasar tiempo con Jack tranquilamente, sé que le debo confesar toda la verdad, antes de que alguien más lo haga por mí.

**-KickForever99**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's POV

Después de clase todos nos dirigimos al dojo, los chicos habían decidido ir a comprar comida, y después de muchos intentos conseguí que Jack se fuera con ellos, yo tenía que aclarar mi mente y prepararme para decirle a Jack toda la verdad hoy, el dojo estaba vacío por lo cual era un buen momento para pensar, mientras decidía que hacer llegó mi hermana Annie.

Tercera persona POV

"Hey hermana mayor!" Dijo Annie entrando al dojo

"Hola" contestó Kim sin ánimos

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, es solo que estoy pensando como decirle a Jack sobre el secreto"

"No le has dicho aun!?"

"Bueno...si, algo así"

"A que te refieres con algo así?" Dijo Annie confundida

"Bueno.. bajo presión le dije que había perdido a SU bebé" Confesó Kim a punto de llorar

"Que tú que?! Kim! quedamos en que le ibas a decir toda la verdad" Dijo una enojada Annie

"Lo lamento, de acuerdo? no puedo, no tuve el corazón de decirle algo que le oculté por mucho tiempo, sé que le dañaría saber que nunca se lo dije y tuve muchas oportunidades"

"Kim, la decisión de venir a Seaford fue para que le dijeras la verdad a Jack en persona, renunciaste a Otai por eso, tienes que hacerlo" Le aconsejó su hermana

"Lo sé, lo sé, dame tiempo, te prometo que se lo diré en esta misma semana" Contestó Kim con una sonrisa

Las hermanas continuaron hablando en voz baja, sin darse por enterado que alguien ya había escuchado toda su conversación.

**(Más tarde)**

Tercera Persona POV

-Hey! Quien quiere hamburguesas? Dice Jerry con mucha emoción  
"Genial! Ya tenia hambre mi amor!" Contestó Taylor  
"MI AMOR?!" Todos los demás en el Dojo dicen sorprendidos mientras Jerry y Taylor se besan  
"Si! Taylor y yo regresamos! No es genial chicos!?"  
"... Si! Es... Genial Jerry!" Contestó Jack  
"Gracias Jack, yo se que tu siempre me apoya en todo amigo." Dice Jerry abrazando a su amigo  
"Ok, Ok, ya! Jack tu tienes a tu... ya sabes, Kim!" Dice Taylor con una sonrisa muy falsa  
"Hahaha! Taylor! Cada segundo me vas agradando mas!" Dice Kim sonriendo de la misma manera

Jack's POV

Creo que la "relación" de Kim y Taylor no esta yendo como Kim aseguró, aun así amo ver a Kim pelear, se ve tan linda con esa sonrisa que no dice nada mas que: Te matare en un instante!. Jerry se llevo a la rubia y nosotros nos quedamos en el Dojo comiendo hamburguesas, no vi a Kim como siempre, tal vez era porque eran hamburguesas de Phil, todo el mundo se pone así al comer esas hamburguesas.

Julie's POV

Iba caminando directo al dojo Bobby Wasabi para platicar un rato con Kim, necesitaba un consejo de pareja y sé que Kim es la mejor para eso, bueno, al menos ela tiene una hermosa relación con Jack, lo cual odio admitir porque siempre me ha gustado Jack. Al llegar al dojo fui directamente con Kim

"Hola Kim!" La saludé con una sonrisa

"Hola" Contestó ella con una cálida sonrisa

"Oye necesito ayuda..es sobre Milton"

"Que pasa?"

"Verás yo..emm... quiero llegar al..siguiente nivel con Milton" Dije mirando al suelo de la vergüenza de tener que contarle esto a Kim

"Ehh...okay.? y para que necesitas mi ayuda" Dijo insegura

"Es que..tu sabes..con la hermosa relación que llevan tu y Jack, me imagino que ambos ya llevaron su relación a ese nivel" Cuando dije eso, noté que Kim se sonrojo "No te preocupes no le diré a nadie.. tan solo quiero saber como le hiciste para conseguir que su relación fuera más allá" Continué

Kim's POV

De acuerdo Julie me está empezando a asustar, creo que eso es algo de lo cual no se le pide consejo a tus amigos, tu sabes cuando es el momento y es de solo meterte con esa persona y ya, debe de haber responsabilidad y amor, algo que no hay en la relación de Julie y Milton, eso lo sé.

"Julie, creo que eso es un asunto más personas, es algo natural no algo que planees, creo que cuando llegué la hora de que tu y Milton estén juntos, pasará"

"Okay, bueno, gracias de todas formas" Dijo Julie saliendo del dojo

Ya que se fue, recordé ese momento entre Jack y yo, cuando vine a Seaford de visita hace un año

**Flashback (AVISO:está escena es un poco más fuerte)**

Kim's POV

Jack y yo estábamos a la casa de Jack, no había nadie y ambos andábamos un poco... emocionados, Jack me agarro de la cintura y me topo a la pared sentía sus labios su lengua y sus dientes en mi cuello, daba pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello creo que había dejado pequeñas marcas en mi cuello, Jack puso sus manos en mis piernas y comenzó a tocarlas de un lado a otro, comencé a sacar su camiseta y deje libre su perfecto abdomen, el hizo lo mismo conmigo y me coloco en el sofá comenzó a besarme desde el cuello hasta mi vientre, cuando llego a mi vientre mordió un poco mi piel, sentí sus manos en mi espalda tratando de soltar mi brasier era un poco difícil para un hombre soltar un brasier, lo empuje un poco mientras yo me soltaba el brasier, vi como Jack se mordía su labio con mucho desespero, Me acerqué a él y mordí su labio después de que el me viera un poco expuesta a el, Jack saco mi falda poco a poco.

**Fin de Flashback**

El resto es historia, pero nunca podré olvidar esa noche.

**(Más tarde)**

Jack's POV

Vi a un chico alto entrar al dojo, todos volteamos a verlo, preguntándonos que es lo que hace aquí, él solo hizo su camino hacia Kim y le dio un beso en la mejilla, de acuerdo eso ya no me gustó, nadie se aprovecha de mi chica, pero mantuve la calma, escuché hablar al tipo

"Kim! Por fin te encuentro, no puedo creer que te fueras sin avisarme nena, sabes todo lo que sufrí creyendo que ya te había perdido?" De acuerdo, no me agrada ni un poquito! que se cree diciéndole nena a Kim y como que ha sufrido, esto me empieza a asustar

"Disculpa..quién eres?" Dijo Kim mirado al idiota con confusión

"Como que quién.. soy Ryan tu novio" Kim lo miró con la boca abierta

QUE! ESO YA ES DEMASIADO!

"Oye tú! más vale que te alejes de MI novia, no tienes derecho ni de llamarla nena ni mucho menos besarla, eso es algo que solo un novio haría y yo soy ese chico" Dije acercándome peligrosamente al muchacho, vi que se tensó al verme

"Así que este es Jack? sé que habíamos quedado en algo en Otai Kim, pero no puedo dejar que le mientas a un pobre desgraciado que está enamorado de tí" Contestó mirando a Kim, quien aun tenía confusión y..enojo escrita en su rostro

Justo en ese momento Taylor entró

"Oh, veo que ya conocieron a Ryan, me encontré con él hace rato y me contó algunas cosas interesantes sobre tí Kim" Dijo Taylor con una sonrisa malévola

"Oh claro Ryan, te conozco de Otai pero que diablos haces aquí!" Kim por fin le contestó a Ryan

"Nena que no te acuerdas de lo nuestro?vine por ti, sé sobre nuestro acuerdo pero no puedo dejar que engañes a alguien más con eso" Luego se acercó a mí

"Jack, debes de saber que el bebé que perdió Kim..era mío" Oh. Por. Dios

"QUE!? De qué está hablando, Kim, ese bebé era mio..verdad?" Pregunté ahora inseguro a mi novia

"Em...sí..pero.." Empezó ella

"Pero que! eh Kim? Yo escuché claramente como hablabas con tu hermana diciéndole que tenías que decirle la verdad a Jack sobre ese bebé y preferiste hacerlo personalmente, por eso regresaste a Seaford" Dijo Taylor reclamándole a Kim enojada, aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es demasiado para un día

"Pues no escuchaste bien cariño, a eso no me refería" Dijo Kim enojada, después me miró a mí "Jack, Ryan sí estaba en Otai, pero nunca tuvimos nada que ver, eramos compañeros de clase eso es todo, ese bebé sí es tuyo" Dijo desesperada

"En serio, Kim? Porque tengo pruebas, unos mensajes que tienes aquí" Dijo mostrando el celular de Kim, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

Taylor se acercó a mi y me enseñó esos mensajes, esto no puede estar pasando, la chica en la que más confio y amo, me traicionó

Voltee a ver a Kim reteniendo las lagrimas, ella también tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, los chicos tenían miradas de sorpresa y decepción.

"No puedo creer que me mintieras así, yo en serio creí en ti, confié en ti más que nadie, te di todo, fuiste mi primer todo y esto es el resultado de lo que te eh dado? Creí que eras mejor que eso" Dicho eso salí del dojo seguido por los chicos ignorando los gritos de Kim para que regresara

Kim's POV

Debí de haber dicho la verdad desde un principio, nunca imaginé que esto pasaría, Taylor en verdad es una zorra no sé como conoce a Ryan, y como tomó mi celular, esos mensajes son lo más falso que hay, lo peor es que no sé que es lo que dicen, gracias a eso perdí al amor de mi vida

"Taylor eres una zorra! no puede ser que hagas todo esto solo para quedarte con Jack" Dije enojada

"Nena, yo solo agregué lo de Ryan, ambas sabemos esa verdad, te escuché hablar con tu hermana" Dijo sonriendo

"Bueno, pues pensaste mal, porque las cosas no son así" Con eso salí del dojo llorando descontroladamente, todo se ha arruinado, los chicos y más importante Jack, me odian, no debí dejar que esto fuera tan lejos. Llegué a mi casa corrí a mi cuarto y lloré durante horas, cuando estuve más tranquila salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Megan, lo bueno es que mis padres no estaban y solo estaba Annie en su cuarto, al entrar al cuarto de Megan sonreí a la pequeña y la tomé en mis brazos

"Sé que me metí en un gran aprieto Meg, pero de una forma u otra probaré que Taylor no dice la verdad, no dejaré que te alejen de tu padre, muy pronto, los tres por fin seremos una familia,mientras tanto, tu mamí está aquí para cuidarte, te quiero bebita" Dije sonriendo con ternura a mi hija

**Comenten :) **

** -KickForever99**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's POV

Corrí hasta legar a la playa, ya eran las 9:00 p.m así que no hay nadie en este lugar a esta hora, mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, tan solo pensaba en los mensajes que Taylor me había mostrado de Kim y Ryan, aun me cuesta creer que Kim me haya engañado y para variar me dijo que ese bebé era mio.

Tan solo me senté en un roca por horas y horas observando la marea, ya había recibido como veinte llamadas de mis padres preocupados y después de explicarles la situación..de acuerdo solo la parte de que Kim me había engañado, accedieron a dejarme permanecer aquí por un rato más. Sabía que los chicos estaban a no tantos metros detrás de mí, podía sentir su presencia siendo cinta negra pero no me había molestado en ir y hablar con ellos, ni siquiera les había dicho del supuesto bebé, así que esto les sorprendió igual a ellos como a mí, pero el impacto fue de diferente manera.

"Oye... Amigo... Estás bien?" dijo Jerry tomándome del hombro  
"Eso creo... " Dije Tratando de no sacar lagrimas  
"Viejo, llora se que te quieres desahogar! Ven! Ven acá!" Dijo Milton abriendo sus brazos  
"Jack! Por favor, odiamos verte así, sabes que somos tus hermanos puedes confiar en nosotros"  
"Gracias Eddie, y lo sé, muchas gracias chicos!" Dije mientras todos nos abrazamos  
"Oigan, hace tiempo que no hacemos una... Noche de hombres!" Dijo Jerry  
"Jerry, vamos eso no va..." Trató de decir Eddie  
"Si! Si hay que hacer una! Necesito distraerme." Dije tratando de salir de mi momento de depresión  
"Ok, entonces en que casa? " Preguntó Milton  
"En la tuya no Milton, no te ofendas pero solo tienes libros en todas partes." Dijo Jerry  
"Ok entonces en la mía". Me ofrecí para que los chicos no notaran que no quería tener una Noche de hombres  
"SI. Siempre funciona!" Dicen en coro Jerry, Milton y Eddie

Íbamos en camino a mi casa los chicos iban como siempre iban destruyendo mi auto, Jerry metiendo y sacando CDs Milton y Eddie golpeando el asiento de Jerry, paramos a una tienda donde los chicos se bajaron y por poco y compran toda la tienda, extrañaba a Kim, la necesito mucho, quisiera perdonarla y tenerla en mis brazo y nunca soltarla, pero era imposible después de lo que hizo.

Kim's POV

Pasé el resto del día sentada desde mi balcón mirando el atardecer y pensando en mis errores, desde un principio supe que le tenía que decir a Jack la verdad, desde el segundo en que me enteré que estaba embarazada debí decírselo, pero en vez de eso, esperé demasiado tiempo, y esto fue lo que pasó, ahora el padre de mi hija me odia y no sé como reparar el daño que le causé, ahora más que nunca no tengo idea de como contarle sobre Megan sin que se empeore el asunto.

Decidí levantarme e ir a caminar, era algo idiota porque ya son las 10:30 p.m así que no hay mucha gente en la calle, salí de mi casa y caminé 3 cuadras hasta llegar a la playa y ahí me senté en la roca más cercana, escuchar el ruido de las olas golpeando tierra me tranquiliza de alguna forma. Odio a Taylor más de lo que jamas he odiado a nadie, y siempre dicen que no es bueno guardar rencor, pero solo porque Taylor quiere quedarse con Jack hace hasta lo imposible, la ventaja que tengo es que Taylor no tiene ni la más mínima idea que el "bebé perdido" en realidad es Megan y no está nada perdida, así que a eso le podría sacar ventaja. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que te sientes completamente sola y perdida en un laberinto sin salida, en el que no te puedes apoyar en nadie, porque no tienes la suficiente confianza para acercarte a alguien, nunca tuve una mejor amiga en Seaford ni una amiga estable, los chicos son mis mejores amigos y personas de confianza pero ellos están del lado de Jack, Jack...pues él no quiere ni verme ahora mismo, mi hermana no es lo suficiente madura para aconsejarme y mis padres tan solo dirían que me debería regresar a Japón y seguir mi vida de adolescente soltera normal, pero eso es imposible porque no soy una adolescente normal, tengo una bebé a la cual debo cuidar, ella es una de las consecuencias de mis errores de la cual no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré, ella es todo lo que tengo ahora.

Jack's POV

Llegamos a mi casa no estaban mis padres ni mi hermana estaban en un viaje de tres días, los chicos comenzaron a sacar todas las cosas, Jerry comenzó a sacar los CDs Eddie las películas, habían unas que no me iban ayudar en nada y Milton sacó las bebidas y las frituras, Jerry fue a la cocina por una bebida, no me había dado cuenta que los chicos habían tomado muchas cajas de cerveza, que yo recuerde solo una vez eh tomado, los chicos casi siempre lo hacían.

"Toma viejo, esto te ayudara!" Dijo Jerry ofreciéndome una cerveza  
"No Jerry, no quiero volver a emborracharme "  
"Jack! Vamos, es Noche de Hombres!" Dijo Milton con una cerveza en su mano  
"noche de hombres! Desde cuando nuestras noches tratan de tomar? No me digan que contrataron desnudistas?"  
"Jerry creo que es mejor que canceles a las chicas!" Dijo Eddie susurrando

"Jerry por favor cancela eso, no estoy de humor para verte a ti babear por mujeres de 40 años"

-No te preocupes Jack, Jerry ahora contrato mujeres de 21 años!" Dijo Milton emocionado  
-Gracias Milton tu si eres considerado"

Solo había pasado una hora y los chicos ya estaban que se caían de lo borrachos que estaban, ahora entiendo porque dicen que lo borrachos se hacen gays, Milton se estaba quitando la ropa y estaba bailando luego Jerry se fue al borde de la piscina y puso la pose del Titanic y grito "Salvame Leonardo DiCaprio" Eddie era el mas tranquilo el solo queria que yo tomara, asi que acepte solo me tome una, fui a mi habitación y me bañe cuando salí del baño vi a una rubia en el balcón de mi habitacion

"Kim?" Dije un poco dudoso y también un poco emocionado  
"No, guapo soy Taylor"  
"Agh! Lárgate! No quiero verte"  
"Pues yo si! Esa toalla te queda muy sexy! Amo que te la pongas hasta la cadera!" Dijo Taylor mordiendo su labio inferior  
"lárgate! Ahora! Fuera!" Grité mientras empujaba a Taylor hacia el balcón  
"Bien! Me voy! Cobarde! Tantas chicas que quieren estar contigo y tu quieres estar con la que te engañó!"

Me sentía mal por lo de Kim pero aun no lo creo, tengo que hablar con ella? O tal vez darle otra oportunidad a nuestro noviazgo? Para distraerme y pensar, decidí salir de nuevo a la playa, los paseos nocturnos siempre te ayudan a pensar con claridad.

**-KickForever99**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's POV

Continué pensando hasta que decidí que lo mejor era irme ya de aquel lugar, fue bueno escapar por un momento de la realidad, pero aun tenía que pensar como reparar todo el daño que había causado.

Me levanté de la roca y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la playa, iba sumida en mis pensamientos que tan solo sentí que choqué con alguien y ambos caímos al suelo, quedando muy cerca.

Jack's POV

Caminé hacia la entrada de la playa, solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa para nada agradable, eran Kim y el tipo Ryan! estaban en el suelo, y Ryan estaba encima de mi hermosa, aún novia, parecía que se habían besado por la cercanía de sus rostros, sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mí y avancé hacia ellos.

"Que te pasa? Imbécil! Suéltala!" Dije mientras lo tomé del cabello para levantarlo

"Jack! No! Para!" Dijo Kim muy asustada  
"Tu Cállate! No hables!" Le dije a Kim mientras tenia del cuello al idiota  
"Oye, Oye chico! Cálmate! Por favor! "Decía el imbécil muy asustado  
"No te bastó con una vez que te acostaste con mi novia!" Lo golpeaba en el estomago

Jack's POV

Tenia ganas de matar a ese imbécil, también a Kim, ella y yo aun no habíamos terminado cuando se metió con el tal Ryan, cuando los vi a los dos me sentí el mas pendejo el mas idiota del mundo por haber confiado en Kim, ya había sacado muchos litros de sangre de la boca y nariz de Ryan mi puño, literalmente estaba lleno de sangre, Levante mi vista y vi a Kim, odiaba verla llorar, pero estaba lleno de ira, aunque no sabia si estaba llorando por el o por mi, deje de golpearlo y me senté a la par del chico, Kim se acercó a Ryan para verlo, el chico estaba desmayado de los golpes ya que le di muchos en el estomago nariz boca pómulos, prácticamente en todo su cuerpo.

"Eres un monstruo! Como te atreviste! Mira como lo dejaste!" Dijo Kim desesperada.  
"Que! Tienes miedo de que ya no te vuela a tocar!" Decía mientras me acercaba a Kim  
"Jack! Por favor no estamos hablando de eso! Tienes que ayudarme a llevar a Ryan a un hospital!"  
"Ja! Quieres que ayude a uno de tus cuantos novios! Que numero fui yo! El tercero? El cuarto? Cual!?" Me acercaba mas a su rostro  
"Jack!... Perdón, perdón, por no decirte toda la verdad." Ella coloco sus manos en mis mejillas.  
"Tu lagrimas no cambiarán nada." Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

Jack's POV

Quería quitar las manos de Kim mi rostro, deseaba besarla, tenerla en mis brazos, pero el maldito orgullo no me dejaba, mi mente pensaba en dos cosas en besarla o simplemente salir de ese lugar.

"Lo siento, Kim..." Me acerque para besarla, la tomé de la cintura, ella coloco sus brazos en mi cuello, el beso cada vez era mejor, me aleje de ella. "Te amo"

Kim's POV

Jack me besó, la verdad se lo agradezco necesitaba sus labios, lo vi alejarse, sabia que Jack había tomado, se convirtió en una bestia cuando me vio con Ryan, Ryan nunca despertaba esperé media hora y logró despertar y se fue a su casa y yo a la mía.

De nuevo pude haberle dicho la verdad pero no lo hice, eso ya no me sorprendía, tan solo quería dejar a un lado la cobardía y decírselo pero, dudo que crea que diga la verdad, se ve muy convencido con la versión de Taylor, en la playa pude haber hablado con Ryan y convencerlo de que dijera la verdad pero luego llegó Jack y arruinó esa oportunidad.

**3 semanas ****después**

Jack's POV

Han pasado tres semanas y yo no he arreglado nada con Kim, ella no ha ido ni a la escuela ni al Dojo, sinceramente... la extraño. Los chicos y yo estábamos en la barra de Jugos, ellos se estaban riendo de las tonterías de Jerry, cuando todos escuchamos que se abrieron las puertas del Dojo.

Kim's POV

Regresé después de tres semanas extrañaba ver el rostro de Jack pasar tiempo con Jack y los chicos. Cuando entré al Dojo todas las miradas quedaron en mi y en Megan, tuve que llevarla ya que mis padres estaban trabajando y Annie estaba con su novio, Los chicos me miraron con desprecio Taylor solo se estaba riendo de mi, Julie, solo desvío la mirada ah otro lado, Rudy se fue a su oficina sin verme y Jack... él solo miro a Megan eh hizo una pequeña sonrisa, nuestras vistas se conectaron, al ver la mirada de Jack solo tenia ganas de correr hacia el y decirle toda la verdad, los chicos notaron eso, y Jerry le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Jack.

"Ja! Vaya ahora el Dojo volvió hacer una guardería!" Dijo Milton riendo  
"Yo no me encargare de cuidar niños!" Dijo Jerry dirigiéndose a su Locker  
"Chicos! Ya! Paren es hora de practicar!" Dijo Jack acercándose un poco a mí  
" Gra...cías!" Dije con un poco de nervios  
"No importa!" Dijo Jack tocando la mejilla de Megan

Luego de la practica

"Adiós Rudy, te esperamos con Phil! Vamos chicos" Anunció Milton  
"Espera Jerry, oye Jack no iras?"  
"Si, luego llegó" Respondió Jack  
"Ok, nos vemos!" Dijeron Jerry, Eddie y Milton saliendo del Dojo

"Kim, necesito hablar contigo un momento." Dijo Rudy  
"Si, claro espera, un momento." Dije colocando a Megan mientras dormía.

Jack's POV

Me cambie y salí del baño con mis cosas, vi a la hermosa Megan, ella se estaba despertando y Kim no estaba con ella, así que decidí tomarla en mis brazos.

"Ven acá pequeña, oye te pareces mucho a Kim, tienes sus hermosos grandes ojos, eres preciosa Megan." Dije mirando a la pequeña bebé.

Kim's POV

Después de hablar con Rudy, sobre el aburrido viaje a Japón, salí de la oficina y vi... vi a Jack caminando de un lado a otro con Megan en sus brazos, me quede en las escaleras, Jack estaba hablando con Megan, cuando baje por completo tropecé con unas pesas y me caí, Jack se volvió a ver y dejó un momento a Megan y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Estás... bien?" Dijo Jack preocupado  
"Si, si eso... eso creo"  
"Oye Kim, me perdonas? Lo siento mucho, el orgullo no me dejaba disculparme"  
"Jack, tu no tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario yo debo, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero lo de Ryan no es cierto, cree.."

No logré terminar la frase, cuando sentí los labios de Jack en los míos, fue un beso que no sentía desde hace tres semanas, Jack bajó hacia mi cuello, casi no escuchaba las palabras que me decía mientras me besaba el cuello, solo escuche, te necesito tanto Kim,

"Te amo Kim"  
"Jack, por favor te tengo que decir algo"  
"Ya! Olvida eso, estuve pensándolo y se que tu no serias capaz de todo eso"  
"Pero, y los chicos?"  
"Andas conmigo no con ellos, tranquila "  
"Ok, bueno me voy, Megan tiene que comer."  
"Puedo ir con ustedes?"  
"Jaja, claro."  
"Ok, vamonos!" Dijo Jack mientras me tomaba de la cintura

**-KickForever99**


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor´s POV

Miré desde con Phil como Jack y Kim salieron del dojo y Jack llevaba en sus brazos a la hermana de Kim. No puede ser que Kim haya regresado al dojo, con esas 3 semanas creí que ella y Jack nunca se volverían a acercar y ya tenía todo mi plan para hacer que Jack se enamorara de mi, parece que volveré a necesitar a Ryan para destruir la felicidad de los tortolitos. Ryan apenas tiene una semana de haberse recuperado de la tranquiza que le puso Jack en la playa, hay que admitirlo para ser tan buen chico, cuando se enoja no es bueno estar cerca de él, pero me eh dado cuenta que solo se pone de tal manera cuando algún chico se acerca a Kim o le hacen daño o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su "rubia hermosa"

Kim's POV

"Cuando esta pequeña será grande? Quiero verla de un año." Preguntó Jack  
"réeme falta muy poco." Dije con una sonrisa  
"Oye y a donde vamos ahora?"  
"A donde quieres ir?"  
"Um... Que te parece si vamos a tu casa, dormimos a Megan y... no lo sé, lo que el tiempo nos deje hacer."  
"Jackson! Ya basta! Deja de pensar solo en eso! Quien te hizo así?"  
"Oye, Jerry es uno de mis mejores amigos, que esperabas? Que pensara en Burbujas? En Flores? Con Jerry es muy difícil pensar en eso." Dijo defendiéndose

Ya que entre Jack y yo todo estaba bien, necesitaba decirle la verdad, Toda la verdad! Íbamos camino a mi casa, Megan ya estaba dormida, así que cuando llegamos la acosté en su cuna y Jack y yo bajamos, el de se fue a la cocina, a traer muchas palomitas, bebidas, yo estaba buscando una película, recuerdo que Jack esta obsesionado con el tal Bambi, así que la puse.

"Cual veremos?" Dijo Jack con muchas cosas en sus brazos y con comida en su boca  
"Se que te gustara, encenderá tu mente!" Me acerqué a el muy pícaramente y lo besé  
"Espero que sea buena!" Volvió a besarme  
"Es Enserió!? El estúpido Bambi!" Dijo Jack un poco enojado una vez que empezó la película  
" Tu hablabas mucho de él, te quise complacer." Me senté en sus piernas  
"No es gracioso Kim!"  
"Hay vamos! Hay que verla!" Dije soltándole el cabello, amaba despeinarlo.  
"No! Yo la vi con mackenna! Es muy aburrida!" Dijo desviando su mirada hacia las escaleras  
"Bien, y entonces que hacemos?" Dije tocando su marcado pecho  
"No lose! Con tu actitud creo que terminaremos tomando el té, y yo estaré vestido de príncipe y tu de princesa, pero luego te convertirás en una sirena, y yo en una bestia, luego tu serás humana de vuelta porque te pinchaste el dedo con una almeja, y tu cabello será largo y yo te lo cortare y yo me convierto en un príncipe guapo, y tu no podrás vivir con el pelo corto tu mueres y luego te beso."  
"Aww... Cariño, combinaste todas las historias de las princesas!"  
"Y eso que? Veamos otra cosa! Puedes creerlo, 1.99 a la basura por comprar Bambi!"  
"Ok, ya pondré tus películas pervertidas" Dije a punto de levantarme de sus piernas.  
"No! No! Veamos Bambi pero quédate aquí! "  
"Pero yo solo te veré a ti, no veré la película."  
"Quien dice que veremos la película!" Dijo Jack besándome.

_**30 Minutos **_**_después_**

Estaban sonando los ruidos de los cantos de los pájaros en la película para niños, pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el sillón de mi sala, no será nada para niños, ya que yo, ya no tenia blusa y Jack ya no tenía camisa, aunque no me ilusionaba de que algo más pasara, siempre algo nos tiene que pasar, escuchamos a Megan llorar, Jack dijo "Maldición" en mi cuello. Cuando me levante tropecé y pude sentir... al amigo de Jack un poco emocionado, yo reí un poco, Jack estaba muy apenado.

"No te preocupes! Te ha pasado muchas veces!" Me acerqué para besarlo.  
"Espera... ponte la blusa!"  
"Solo estamos tu y yo"  
"Lo sé! Pero en el cuarto de Megan hay una ventana y al otro lado esta el cuarto de un chico, no quiero que vea lo que es mío."  
"Eres un idiota, lo sabes verdad?"  
"Si, lo sé! Siempre me lo recuerdas"

Jack´s POV

Minutos después Kim regresó a la sala con Megan en sus brazos, después de calmarla, Kim se sentó a un lado de mi, noté que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa nena?" Le pregunté algo preocupado

"Nada, es solo que..he tratado de decirle algo a alguien desde que regresé a Seaford pero no sé como reaccione esa persona" Dijo sin mirarme

"Por? ¿es tan malo? Mi mejor consejo es que le digas a esa persona lo que pasa"

"Y que pasa si..esa persona... eres tu?" Dijo en apenas un murmuro que alcancé a escuchar por la cercanía que teníamos

"Qué? entonces sí hay algo que querías decirme, por eso has estado tan..nerviosa y diferente últimamente"

"De acuerdo..sí, pero tengo miedo a tu reacción, de verdad te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero no tengo el suficiente valor, pero supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, debo decírtelo" Dijo mirándome esta vez.

"¿Que pasa? estás enferma o algo?" Pregunté preocupado

"No, no es sobre mi, bueno si tiene que ver conmigo, pero no es que algo esté mal conmigo"

"Entonces?...sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa"

"Recuerdas cuando el año pasado que te visité y me quedé un día más, las cosas en nuestra relación pasaron al siguiente nivel?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo" Dije sonriendo

"Bueno, toda acción tiene consecuencia y...esa consecuencia es..Megan" Dijo con nervios mirando hacia otro lado

De repente me levanté del sillón "QUE?! Me dijiste que habías estado embarazada pero que habías perdido al bebé!"

"Si estuve embarazada, pero si lo tuve! esa vez te iba a decir la verdad pero me acobardé en el último momento, de verdad lo siento Jack, ya he pagado por no habértelo dicho, Taylor se inventó lo del chico porque me escuchó hablando con mi hermana y creyó que de verdad había perdido al bebé y que no era tuyo, pero en realidad no lo perdí y es nuestro!" Dijo levantándose del sillón después de dejar a Megan acostada en el.

"PERO COMO PUEDE SER QUE DEJARAS PASAR TANTO TIEMPO SIN DECÍRMELO! NO CREES QUE DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE ENTERASTE DEBISTE DE HABERLO HECHO?!" Dije gritándole sin recordar que Megan estaba ahí, unos segundos después la bebé empezó a llorar.

"SI DEBÍ DE HABÉRTELO DICHO PERO PENSÉ EN TODOS TUS MALDITOS SUEÑOS Y DECIDÍ NO HACERLO, INCLUSO LA HICE PASAR POR MI HERMANA PARA NO ALEJARLA DE MÍ, ESO FUE IDEA DE MIS PADRES QUIENES NO QUERÍAN QUE ABANDONARA MIS PLANES TAMPOCO!" Gritó ahora enojada, mientras que Megan lloraba aun más fuerte.

"TU HIJA ESTÁ LLORANDO DEBERÍAS ATENDERLA!" Dije furioso por el secreto que ocultó de mi por tanto tiempo

"Es tu hija también aunque no lo aceptes!" Dijo bajando la voz y tomando a Megan para calmarla.

Observé como la mecía consolándola, esto explica porque se parecía tanto a Kim, pero ahora que lo analizo, es una mezcla de ambos, no puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes, era tan obvio, todo coincidía, la edad de Megan, como Kim me decía que se sentía mal cuando hablábamos por teléfono que ella estaba un es Japón, y tampoco puedo creer que le grité a Kim, sé que cometió el error de no decirme por miedo a que reaccionara mal y eso es justo lo que acaba de pasar.

"Iré a dejarla en su cuna" Me avisó Kim antes de subir las escaleras

Me puse mi camisa **(A/N: Si, todo este tiempo no tenía camisa :3)**y salí al porche de su casa a tomar aire y me senté en una banca que estaba ahí, era un día hermoso el cielo estaba despejado de nubes, se escuchaban los pájaros desde los árboles y la gente pasaba tranquila.

Kim salió de su casa y tomó lugar junto a mí, observando el mismo paisaje que yo.

"Kim" Dije llamando su atención. Suspiré. "Lamento haber reaccionado de ese modo, es solo que..de verdad me tomó por sorpresa, nunca quise gritarte así y hacer llorar a...nuestra bebé" Dije sonriendo un poco

"Está bien, no te culpo es una noticia muy grande" Dijo sonriéndome

Pasé mi brazo al rededor de sus hombros y la abracé " De verdad, perdóname" Le dije al oído.

"No pasa nada, no te preocupes" Respondió riendo calmadamente

"Te amo" Le dije mirando directamente a sus ojos " A ti y a Megan, prometo que me haré cargo de ella, incluso antes de saber que era mi hija ya la adoraba"

"Yo también te amo y no lo dudo, serás un gran padre" Dijo sacándome una sonrisa, la abracé de nuevo.

"Lo seré, es una promesa, tu y ella estarán por siempre seguras conmigo" Dije, después pensé en algo "Pero no tendrá permiso de tener novio hasta los 30" Dije haciéndola reír.

Taylor's POV

De acuerdo, debo admitirlo, estoy demasiado sorprendida.

"Julie acaso oíste lo mismo que yo" Dije volteando a verla

"Si..no lo puedo creer" Dijo igual de sorprendida.

Estábamos fuera de la casa de Kim espiando a los dos cinta negra.

"Creo que va a haber un cambio de planes...tengo uno mejor..." Dije con una sonrisa malvada.

Jack's POV

"Oye Jack... ¿como se lo dirás a tus padres?" Dijo con Kim con nervios  
"No lo se... no había pensado en eso. Pero se lo tendré que decir en cualquier momento." Dije bajando mi cabeza  
"Fue mi culpa no haberte dicho antes, que estaba em.." Besé a Kim antes de que terminara de hablar  
"Olvídalo, no solo tu participaste en esto." Dije con una sonrisa  
"bueno hay que entrar a la casa... Con Megan"  
"Si, vamos"

Aun no sabia como diablos iba hacer para decirles a mis padres que tenia una hija, ellos ni siquiera sabían que ya me había acostado con Kim, tenia miedo de como reaccionaria mi padre con todo esto ya que ya había tenido... La platica con el, y con mi madre, sabia que se iba a decepcionar un poco de mi, pero no dejare a Kim sola en esto, Megan también era parte de mi. Llegue a casa toda mi familia estaba en la sala comiendo helado y viendo películas, solo me dirige a mi habitación y sentí a la pequeña bestia golpear me en las piernas, me agache y la tome en mis brazos, me puse a pensar cuando Megan estuviera de la edad de Mackenna, cuando Kim y yo tal vez... ya vivamos solos.

"Por que vienes tan tarde, gorila?" Dijo Mackenna mientras me abrazaba  
"Porque estaba en casa de Kim, tapón de piscina." Dije tirándola a la cama.  
"Que tanto haces en la casa de Kim." Dijo mientras se subía a mi abdomen  
"Créeme, luego lo entenderás."  
"Por que luego?"  
"Porque aun estas muy pequeña"  
"Eres malo con Kim?"  
"No, no soy malo con Kim. ahora ya basta de preguntas y vete a dormir ya!"  
"Quiero dormir contigo!" Dijo mientras se acomoda en mi pecho.  
"Ok, pero primero, a Bañarse! Vamos!" Dije mientras le quitaba su camisa  
"Jack! No! Hoy ni me quiero bañar!"  
"A mi no me importa! Tu te bañas porque te bañas!"

Logré quitarle la ropa a la pequeña bestia, y la metí a la tina, pasaron como dos horas y ella nunca salía hasta que mi madre entro y la sacó ahí, ella casi llora, pero yo también me quería bañar para luego hablar con mis padres sobre Megan, solo espero que no me echen de casa aun hasta que consiga mucho dinero, para comprar una casa con Kim.

** -KickForever99**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chicos en serio lamento la tardanza, es solo que hemos estado ocupadas últimamente y no habíamos podido terminar el capitulo, solo quiero que sepan que no vamos a dejar este fanfic hasta que esté terminado, así pase el tiempo que sea.**

Jack's POV

Después de tomar una larga ducha reflexiva, me vestí y caminé escaleras abajo, mis padres estaban viendo una película, me acerqué con cuidado a ellos aun analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Papá, Mamá? Necesito hablar con ustedes" Dije tomando asiento en un sillón a un lado de donde estaban ellos. De inmediato pausaron la pelicula y me miraron con atención..mucha atención...okay eso es demasiada atención para lo que debo de decirles! debo de calmarme antes de hablar.

"Que pasa hijo?" Respondió papá

"Bueno...es que yo... emm..recuerdan cuando me hablaron sobre los pájaros y las abejas?" Dije ahora más nervioso que hace 5 segundos "Bueno, pues...verán, lo que pasa es que... me acosté con Kim y ahora tenemos una hija!" En serio, Jack, en serio?! que genio eres! Ahora si tengo un problema, me costaba levantar la mirada del suelo, lo único que oí fue el ruido de un florero conectándose con el suelo.

-EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS JACK!?- dijo mi padre levantando me del sofá de la camiseta.  
-LO SIENTO! PUES LA VERDAD NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN NADA CUANDO PASO! LO SIENTO!-quite la mano de mi padre de mi cuello con fuerza.  
-CUANDO DEMONIOS PASO ESO JACK!  
-cuando... Ella regreso a Seaford.  
-ESAS ERAN LAS GANAS QUE TENIAS DE QUE ELLA DE QUEDARA UN DÍA MAS! -Dijo mi madre dándome una cachetada.

Dejé que mis padres siguieran hablando y reclamando me, después de una media hora dejaron de hablar y Me dieron consejos sobre Megan, no quería ser la típica historia que embaraza a su novia a temprana edad y le dice apodos cursis a su hija, cuando Megan creciera ella iba hacer karate, no solo una cara bonita, como muchas chicas, mis padres me pidieron perdón por haberme golpeado y todo eso, aunque les agradezco que me hayan golpeado los necesitaba mucho, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo estaba en la mía cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y vi al Tapón de piscina entrar.

-Estas bien? Escuche que mamá y papá te estaban gritando.  
-Estoy bien pulga! Hay que dormir, ya es tarde.  
-No! Quiero dormir contigo! Puedo?-dijo la pequeña bestia acomodando se en mi pecho.  
-Claro! Pero no babees.  
-No te prometo nada, babuino. -dijo dando una pequeña risita.  
-oye! Mis insultos no son tan pesados como los tuyos!  
-Duérmete edificio con ruedas!  
-Ese insulto... Es uno de los peores Mack!  
-Lose! Mi trabajo esta fallando cada vez mas.  
-Y el mío va mejorando chica! Duérmete ya! Que mamá y papá ya están demasiado enojados conmigo.  
-Por que? Que hiciste?  
-Pues... Es una larga! Larga! Historia!  
-No me contaras nada de esa Larga! Larga historia?  
-No, aun no

**Al día siguiente**

Jack's POV

Desperté con las llamadas de mi papá para que bajara. Llegué a la cocina para encontrarlos ya desayunando.

"Jack te llamamos porque queremos ofrecerte todo nuestro apoyo con Megan, quisiéramos que trajeras a tu Kim y tu bebé a casa, así podemos hablar con ambos y quizá brindarles apoyo para los planes que tengan como familia" Dijo mi papá con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de mi mamá.

"Claro, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre el futuro pero sé que quiero estar con ella y Megan todo el tiempo, de echo antes de que se fuera a Otai por segunda vez ya había pensado en pedirle matrimonio, sé que solo tenemos 18 años pero quizá si ella ya está lista...pues podría adelantar esos planes" Dije algo nervioso

"Como tu quieras Jack, no me agrada que ni siquiera hayas terminado la Universidad y ya tengas una responsabilidad muy fuerte, pero nosotros te advertimos de las consecuencias de los actos desde que nos contaste que te gustaba Kim, así que eso quedó en tus manos" Dijo mamá

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero tomaré esa responsabilidad, ambos saben cuanto amo a Kim y no pienso dejarla sola en esto, ya me las arreglaré para la Universidad"

Dicho eso, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la salida " Iré a ver a Kim" Dije justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.

Kim's POV

Desperté con un ruido muy fuerte como de un mueble haciendo contacto con una puerta, rápidamente pensé en Megan, me levanté como un rayo y corrí hasta su habitación "Diablos está cerrada" Murmuré tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta.

Recordé que la habitación de Megan tenía dos entradas así que corrí hacia la parte de atrás el armario de la habitación y ahí había una puerta oculta.

Entré con desesperación solo para encontrar la cuna de mi bebé vacía y un cuarto que parecía que nunca se había recogido, no sabía que hacer, no había nadie en mi casa, mis papás estaban en un viaje de negocios y mi hermana se quedó con una amiga. Solo tenía una persona a la cual recurrir. Jack.

Jack's POV

Iba llegando a la casa de Kim cuando su puerta se abrió y salió ella con un aspecto pálido en su hermosa piel, al verme noté que se relajó un poco, nos encontramos a medio camino y me abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, sentí mi hombro mojado, supe que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa nena? ¿que tienes?" Pregunté preocupado por ella. Se retiró de mi unos centímetros y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Jack...Megan no está" Me dijo con voz temblorosa y apenas audible.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿!COMO QUE NO ESTÁ!? ¿Qué pasó Kim?" Es una de esas pocas veces en las que sientes que tu vida se va por un acantilado en tren ligero y luego al vacio. Después de todo era mi primera y única hija al momento.

"No lo sé" Contestó ella "Escuché un estruendo y al instante pensé en ella, corrí hacia su cuarto y su puerta estaba cerrada, hay una entrada secreta a su cuarto, pero cuando llegué todo estaba hecho un desastre y Megan no estaba por ningún lado" Me dijo con un tono muy angustiado, apenas y tomó un respiro mientras me decía todo esto.

Lo que hice fue abrazarla con el fin de que se calmara un poco aunque yo estaba igual de alterado que ella.

"Calma" Le dije al oído "Vamos a resolver esto, voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras a mi bebé, y el que la llevó va a pagar muy caro, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de llevarse a la hija de dos cintas negras"

**-KickForever99**


	14. Chapter 14

Jerry´s POV

Iba ya muy tarde para la práctica, Rudy me va a matar si me retraso más tiempo, tenemos un torneo que se acerca y es muy importante para el dojo, pero...¿de qué estaba hablando? Oh genial! el semáforo está en rojo, pero,¿por que está ese tipo con la bandera verde agitándola como si tuviera parkinson? no importa, no quiero que me arresten, así que me quedo aquí.

"Hey Jerry!" Grita una persona de un carro que está a mi lado derecho...o es el izquierdo? Volteé para encontrarme con Albert.

"Albert?! hace mucho tiempo que no te veía"

"Si, es que...yo...mm...he tenido mucho que hacer" Dice

"Si, bueno, yo igual" Escucho los clarkson de los autos detrás de mi, que groseros! deberían conocer las reglas, si está en rojo no se puede avanzar.

"Bueno, Jerry me voy, tengo algo importante que esconder-digo atender" Dijo nervioso..?

"Okay..pues que te vaya bien Albert"

"Adiós!" Con eso se fue.. y..sin respetar el semáforo! que falta de educación tiene ese nerd.

"Oye idiota, avanza! que no ves la señal?!" Me grita un tipo tatuado de un coche convertible blanco

"Pues la señal dice que no puedo avanzar imbécil!" Entonces el sale de su auto casual..oh esperen viene hacia mi y...no se ve muy contento...uh-oh.

"AHHHHHH"

Milton´s POV

Estaba en el dojo con Eddie mientras ambos escuchábamos a Rudy hablar sobre como últimamente está confundido sobre su relación con Joan, es algo raro, es decir, nunca los imaginé como pareja, pero nunca sabes lo que puede pasar en un futuro sobre todo con los guerreros wasabi, todo nos pasa. Siempre hay algo que ninguno esperamos que suceda.

Las puertas del dojo se abren y entra Jerry con un yeso en un brazo y el ojo izquierdo morado.

"¡¿Jerry que te pasó?!" Grita Eddie con preocupación.

"Es una larga historia, para resumirlo, esto me pasó por hacer algo bien ante la ley por primera vez" Dice moviéndose hacia una de las bancas de la barra de jugos.

De repente Jack y Kim entraron corriendo al dojo algo pálidos.

"Chicos necesitamos hablar de algo importante con ustedes." Dijo Jack

Jack's POV

No sabia como decirle a los chicos que Kim y yo teníamos una hija, no iba a ser fácil, ni siquiera yo sabía que Megan era mi hija, me quedeé un momento callado mientras pensaba como ordenar las palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

"Megan! Megan no está en su cuarto! Ni en casa! No sabemos donde esta!" dijo Kim mas pálida de lo que estaba.

"¿¡Cómo que no está?! Pero que pasó!? "dijo Milton acercándose a Kim.

Tercera Persona POV

"Okay! Primero Kim relájate! Encontraremos a tu hermana!" dijo Jerry abrazando a Kim.

"Jerry... Megan no es... no es la hermana de Kim" dijo Jack acercándose a los chicos y tomando la mano de Kim "Es... nuestra hija."

"¿¡SU QUE?!" Dijeron los chicos en coro sorprendidos de la reciente revelación, creyeron que cualquiera de ellos estaba propenso de tener hijos a su corta edad, pero ¿Jack y Kim? Fue algo de lo que nunca sospecharon. "Pero? Cómo? Cuándo?!" Dijo Jerry sorprendido "Como pudieron!?"

"Eso no es lo que importa ahora Jerry! Estoy desesperado quiero encontrar a Megan!"

"Jack! Jack! Amigo Cálmate! Rudy esta en su oficina iré a hablarle!" dijo Milton mientras subía a la oficina de Rudy.

"Como es posible que no nos hayan contado que ustedes... bueno... ya saben. " dijo Eddie bajando la mirada.

"Créeme yo tampoco lo creía."Contestó Jack

"¿Por que no le dijiste a Jack que estabas embarazada Kim?"

"No lo sé Milton! No lo sé! Ese no es el problema ahora! Necesito encontrar a mi hija! No sé en donde puede estar" Kim comenzó a llorar "tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo! " Jack abrazó a Kim

"Kim, tranquila encontraremos a Megan, ahora ella también es responsabilidad mía, encontraremos a Megan."

Rudy y Milton bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la barra de jugos. "¿¡Cómo que mis dos mejores estudiantes fueron tan irresponsables?"! Señaló Rudy gritando y caminando como loco.

"Puedes regañarnos después Rudy!" Jack levantándose de una silla de la barra de jugos. "Solo ayúdanos a encontrar a Megan!"

"Pero... ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes?... COMO PUDIERON SER TAN IRRESPONSABLES!"

"ESCUCHA RUDY! SI NO NOS AYUDARÁS ESTÁ BIEN! NI SIQUIERA SÉ PORQUE TUVIMOS QUE VENIR ACÁ!" Dijo Jack gritándole a Rudy.

"OIGAN!" Gritó Eddie "¿Que pasó con lo de somos una familia? ¿Lo recuerdan? Nos apoyamos el uno al otro, no nos damos la espalda."

"Si, Eddie tienes razón"Jack acercándose a Rudy "Lo siento, siento mucho haberte gritado.

"No, yo soy el que lo siente, sé que cometieron un error en no haber controlado sus emociones, pero... soy su sensei, y como Eddie dijo somos una familia, saldremos de esta juntos, encontraremos a Megan."

"¿Y al menos tienen alguna idea de quien puede tener a Megan? No sé, quizá alguien que les quiera hacer algún mal como pareja, así como Frank" Dijo Jerry

"Pues Frank no pudo ser, ya ni siquiera vive en Seaford dudo que se enterara de que Megan es nuestra hija"Comentó Jack pensativo mientras sostenía la mano de Kim.

"Si, él no, pero hay otras personas..." Apuntó Kim

"Taylor!" Dijeron los seis guerreros wasabi al unisono.

"Ella es la que todo este tiempo a demostrado su odio por Kim, y su desaforada obsesión por Jack" Dijo Eddie.

"Si, pero suponiendo que es ella, como se enteraría" Comentó Milton

"Pues yo que sé, está loca, a de tener sus contactos"

"¿Y alguno de ustedes sabe donde vive?" Preguntó Kim con ahora la esperanza de poder encontrar a su bebé.

"Creo que tengo su dirección en el contrato que firmó cuando entró a trabajar en la barra de jugos" Dijo Rudy

"¡¿La hiciste firmar un contrato?!" Preguntó/gritó Jerry

"Si...que tal que se fuera con todo el dinero? yo ni siquiera la conocía!" Se defendió Rudy. Jerry permaneció en silencio.

"¡No importa el maldito contrato ahora!, ¡importa salvar a mi bebé!" Respondió Jack.

"Pues la respuesta más rápida es la acción, así que andando, tenemos que traer esa pequeña cinturón negro de vuelta a casa sana y salva" Afirmó Milton.

"Pues no se diga más, todos a la camioneta, ya, ya, ya!" Dijo Rudy.

Con eso todos salieron del dojo teniendo como paradero la casa de Taylor.

**-KickForever99**


	15. Chapter 15

Tercera Persona POV

El viaje a la casa de Taylor fue muy silencioso debido a que cada persona que iba dentro del carro estaba ocupado pensando en la reciente situación como para hablar de algo, todos sabían que de ahí los más afectados eran Jack y Kim, el dolor y desesperación más grandes es cuando sabes que tu hijo se podría encontrar en peligro y no puedes hace nada de momento al respecto.

Jack's POV

Mientras más nos aproximábamos a la casa de esa rubia teñida más pensaba en formas de hacerla pagar, todos saben que siempre me veo en la necesidad de proteger a los demás, sobre todo cuando se trata de Kim, pero ahora tengo otra personita que al igual que Kim me interesa que esté intacta y sin sufrir, y pensar en lo que puede estar pasándole...de acuerdo, Taylor las va a pagar. Durante todo el viaje no solté la mano de Kim mientras ella se recargaba en mi hombro, sé que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar en frente de nosotros.

"Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado, cálmense PRIMERO y luego ya vamos" Dijo Rudy sobre todo mirándome a mí, ¿qué acaso soy tan peligroso?

Todos bajamos del coche de Rudy y procedimos a tocar el timbre del hogar de Taylor. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta revelando a una chica con el cabello rubio y expresión de superioridad, la cual cambió a una de confusión cuando su mirada se dirigió a nosotros.

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"

Creo que no pasó menos de un minuto cuando ya la atenía apretada contra la pared tan solo con mi brazo en su cuello.

"¡En dónde tienes a mi hija!" Grité a la teñida.

"De que rayos hablas" Respondió ella con la cara empezando a cambiar de color.

"Jack! Suéltala, así no arreglas nada" Me advirtió Kim mientras me retiraba de Taylor, por lo general no me comporto de esta manera, pero no hay nada peor que la desesperación de no saber nada de tus hijos sobre todo cuando es una bebé de meses. "Escucha Taylor, creo que tu ya sabes acerca de Megan, y si no, que lo dudo, ella es hija de Jack y mía, como te habrás dado cuenta por nuestra repentina visita es que eres la primera en la lista de sospechosos" Continuó.

"¿Piensan que yo tengo a Megan?" Dijo Taylor, después murmuró algo que alcancé a escuchar "Rayos, por que no se me ocurrió antes" ESA RUBIA! "Yo no la tengo! lo juro, confieso que sé que es su hija porque yo...yo los escuché cuando discutían en tu casa Kim, pero juro sobre mi maquillaje que yo no la tengo"

"Y si no eres tu..entonces quien, no hay muchas personas que podrían hacer algo tan inmaduro y atroz" Comentó Milton desde la entrada.

"Oye! ¡no soy inmadura!" Respondió Taylor. Todos la miramos con ojos entrecerrados. "De acuerdo, tal vez algunas veces" La mirada no cambió. "Okay Siempre! pero ya déjeme en paz que ya les he dicho que no tengo a la niña"

"De acuerdo nos iremos, pero escucha con atención Taylor, me entero de que en realidad tienes en alguna parte a Megan y yo mismo vengo y te hago pagar por ello, sin importarme que hayas sido mi novia" Dijo Jerry acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

"Muy bien, muy bien, ya vamonos Jerry, ya entendió" Dijo Eddie.

"Oh y Taylor, discúlpame si nos equivocamos y todo esto es un mal entendido, pero mientras se sabe la verdad, y en caso de que no hayas sido tu, no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi dojo entendiste, estás despedida" Dijo Rudy antes de tronar los dedos y hacer una salida dramática.

"A veces me preocupo por él" Comentó Milton

"Si yo igual" Respondimos todos.

Kim's POV

Ya hacia rato de que habíamos regresado de con Taylor, tal vez dice la verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que Megan está en otra parte.

Jack se sentó a un lado de mi, estábamos en el sofá en la oficina de Rudy.

"Kim, vamos a encontrar a Megan, lo prometo, allá abajo todos están como locos buscando soluciones, ¿sabes que hasta Phil es sospechoso? Esto va en serio"Dijo él. Reí un poco.

"Si, sé que están buscando maneras de solucionar esto, pero creo que deberíamos pedir la ayuda de la policía, es decir, he pasado la última hora pensando en personas que pudieran haber echo algo tan espantoso, pero no se me ocurre nadie"

"Tal vez tienes razón, necesitamos ayuda profesional, tan solo quiero encontrar a nuestra pequeña y lograr tener un tiempo con ella como mi hija, algo que no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer" Nos quedamos abrazados, con mi cabeza en su hombro y su brazo a mi alrededor. Pero ese momento duró muy poco.

"Chicos! Chicos!" Entró Eddie gritando seguido de Rudy, Milton y Jerry.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba.

"Acabamos de encontrar esta nota, al parecer la dejaron debajo la puerta mientras no estábamos y cuando abrí la puerta la nota se debió deslizar hasta la base de la barra de jugos" Dijo Rudy "El punto es que...todo apunta a que la nota es del secuestrador de Megan"

"¡¿Qué?! Dámelo" Dijimos Jack y yo en unísono.

_Si quieren a la niña con vida, más vale que tomen medidas, lo que en el gimnasio se oculta, en el rojo deslumbra._

**_-A_**

_"_Oh genial, ¿ahora estamos en Pretty Little Liars? Aparte que onda con ese tipo, ni siquiera sabe como componer" Comentó Jerry

"Okay..esto es raro, pero, ¿eso es una pista o que?" Comenté.

"Tal vez si es una pista" Dijo Milton sonriendo sospechosamente.

"Esperen...¡¿dijo que si la queríamos con vida?!" Casi grité, los demás tenían expresiones de pánico.

"Milton resuelve eso ya!" Gritaron todos.

**-KickForever99**


	16. Chapter 16

Milton's POV

Pasé fácil unas tres horas tratando de averiguar quien era el tal "-A", pero ni idea, dice "_Lo que en el gimnasio se oculta" ¿_hay algo que se oculta en el gimnasio? Además en este momento estoy sintiendo mucha presión por parte de los demás y no los culpo, la vida de una bebé inocente está en peligro y cuanto más tardemos en resolver esto, más posibilidades pueden pasarle a Megan.

"Milton no quiero presionarte pero... YA RESOLVISTE ALGO!" Preguntó/gritó Kim. Jack la tomó por los hombros en intención de tranquilizarla.

"No, lo siento! no tengo idea de quien es esta persona" Respondí.

"Pues yo sigo pensando que es Taylor..that girl has a dark mind" Dijo Jerry.

"Jerry en español por favor, Milton no te preocupes, resolveremos esto todos juntos, como la familia que somos" Comentó Jack.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra en circulo con la nota de "A" en medio, todos mirándola atentamente, como si esperáramos que de repente se convirtiera en algo más claro que una simple pista que no ayuda mucho.

"No puede ser! ¿será coincidencia?" Exclamó Jerry quien se levantó de un salto. Todos seguimos su ejemplo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Rudy con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

"Pues la nota dice lo que en el gimnasio se oculta en el rojo deslumbra, ¿no Albert estuvo en nuestra clase de gimnasia?"

"Si, pero eso que tiene que ver, no significa que sea él" Contestó Jack.

"Si, pero esa no es la única pista, está mañana encontré a Albert cuando el semáforo estaba en **rojo** y además actúo de una forma muy extraña, incluso me dijo que tenía algo que ocultar y aparte de todo él estaba enamorado de Kim y siempre trataba de hacer que saliera con él, no le agradaba Jack mucho que digamos" Explicó Jerry. Wow ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza.

"Jerry eres un genio!" Exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero Albert?! creí que era un completo iluso, es decir, es un nerd, pero no lo creí capaz de hacer algo así" Comentó Kim "Además como se enteró de Megan, no lo he visto ni una sola vez desde que regresé"

"Pues de alguna forma se ha de haber enterado" Respondí. "Pero hay un problema, nadie sabe donde vive"

"Yo sé!" Dijo Rudy

"¡¿Acaso sabes dónde viven todos!?" Gritó/preguntó Kim. Jack la tomó por los hombros en intención de tranquilizarla.

"Uy, pues creí que era de mucha ayuda, y si, tengo "La guía de direcciones y teléfonos de Seaford" Dijo entusiasmado mientras sostenía un libro amarillo gigante.

"¿Eso existe?" "Si, eso es del siglo pasado" "Me sorprende que conocieran las tintas" Fueron las respuestas que recibió.

"Okay ya basta! lo importante es que tengo la guía, quieren encontrar a Megan o no!"

******2 HORAS DESPUÉS******

Tercera Persona POV

"Bien, según mi "_Guía de direcciones y teléfonos de Seford" _es aquií" Dijo Rudy al bajar de la camioneta, seguido de los demás warriors.

"Umm ¿Rudy estás seguro de que esa cosa no se equivoca?, es decir, esto es una cabaña, es imposible que alguien viva aquí en este siglo" Comentó Eddie.

"Si, esto no se puede equivocar aunque tienes razón esto es..." Dijo Rudy al ver la construcción enfrente a ellos.

"¿Horrible?¿Escalofriante?" Respondió Kim.

"La casa de Shrek estaba mejor" Ese fue Jerry.

"Saben que, no importa, lo importante es que puede que estemos a punto de salvar a la bebé de Jack y Kim" Dijo Eddie.

"Exacto, vamos chicos, necesitamos un plan, no podemos entrar a esa casa y gritarle a Albert, no, eso no seria educado, debemos ser cuidadosos, colarnos sin que nadie nos vea, poner en práctica nuestro plan y así lo tomaremos por sorpresa, ¿lo tienen? ¿chicos?"Preguntó Rudy.

"Perdón dijiste algo" Cuestionó Milton "Estábamos ideando un plan para tomarlo por sorpresa" Los otros solo asintieron.

"Agg, olvídenlo" Respondió un frustrado Rudy.

"Saben que, olviden los planes lo que hay que hacer es ser espontáneos, solo entremos ahí dejemos que Jack y Kim le den una golpiza a Albert mientras Milton, Eddie y yo tomamos a Megan y listo" Dijo Jerry sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de hablar. Como siempre.

"Si.., me gusta, lo que sea, lo importante es recuperar a mi bebé" Dijo Jack.

"De acuerdo, andando, Rudy tu quédate afuera en caso de que Albert quiera escapar" Le dijo Kim a Rudy.

"Si..claro, esperaré"

Los cinco adolescentes caminaron hacia la cabaña en la que se suponía estaba Albert, se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon voces provenientes de dentro de la cabaña.

"¿Pero estás segura de que no sospechan nada?" Preguntó una voz que todos reconocieron como la de Albert por el sonido congestionado que siempre lo caracterizaba.

"Si, segurisima, fueron a mi casa tratando de que les dijera en donde tenía a Megan y tuve que jurar que yo no la tenía, sabes creo que debería ser actriz, soy bastante convincente, fuiste mi cómplice perfecto, nadie sospecha de ti" Dijo la segunda voz que todos reconocieron al instante. Taylor. Pero, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel?.

"La voy a matar" Dijo Jack en un susurró tratando de aproximarse a la puerta, Kim lo detuvo a medio intento y su tacto lo hizo tranquilizarse al instante.

"No, espera, hay que escuchar todo lo que dicen" Sugirió Kim sin soltar a Jack.

"Solo que...hay una cosa.."Empezó Albert "..les mandé una nota al dojo dándoles una pista de quien se había llevado a Megan" Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?! Cómo se te ocurre animal, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!" Gritó una muy enojada Taylor.

"Pues...es que estaba viendo Pretty Little Liars y vi como les llegaba un mensaje de -A y yo dije vaya ese -A es muy listo entonces me puse a pensar como es que casi nunca nada genial pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que mi nombre empieza con A y me dije a mi mismo: mi mismo por que no haces una nota y la firmas como -A y se la mandas a los warriors y eso hice"

"Ay pero que idiota" Dijo Taylor, pero sin duda quien habló después a todos los dejó sorprendidos.

"Chicos por que no mejor se calman, Albert disculpa a Taylor se sulfura de todo y Taylor disculpa a Albert, lo teto nunca se quita" Dijo una tercera voz que todos conocían a la perfección.

"!¿JULIE?!" Gritaron todos y al darse cuenta de su error corrieron a esconderse en diferentes partes cercanas a la cabaña.

"¿Que fue eso?" Taylor salió inmediatamente seguida por Julie y Albert.

"Tal vez un lobo" Dijo Albert.

"Claro un lobo que sabe hablar" Dijo Taylor sarcásticamente.

"Yo digo que mejor entremos, no hay nadie aquí afuera, lo importante aquí es que aún tenemos a la niña en nuestro poder" Dijo Julie tratando de tranquilizarlos.

"Corrección" escucharon una voz. "Tenían a la niña en su poder" Los tres voltearon solo para encontrarse con Jack quien tenía a Megan durmiendo en sus brazos.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?" Taylor trataba de encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido.

"Ya no eres tan lista, no Taylor?" Dijo Kim apareciendo a un lado de Jack y tomando a su hija en sus brazos.

"Si, parece que ya se les cayó el teatro" Dijo Milton mirando con decepción a Julie quien solo miraba el suelo.

"Chicos..corran!" Exclamó Taylor intentando escapar de la escena pero se detuvo cuando notó que no iban con ella. "Chicos, ¿qué pasa?"

"Tal vez te tratan de decir que es inútil" Dijo Rudy apareciendo en frente a ella. Esto, solo hizo que Taylor retrocediera.

"¿Cómo que inútil?" Dijo ella confundida, su pregunta fue respondida al escuchar varias sirenas cada vez más fuertes. Ella intentó correr desesperadamente pero fue detenida por Eddie quien la tomó por fuerza y la dejó en el suelo.

"No vas a ninguna parte Taylor, tu y tus amigos van a pagar por lo que hicieron con Megan"

La policía no tardó en llegar y bajarse del auto para arrestar a los tres adolescentes.

"Chicos lo lamento en serio" Dijo Julie mientras estaba siendo llevada por un policía a la patrulla.

"No, yo lo lamento, creí que eras mejor que esto, te dí otra oportunidad como para que me pagaras así, se terminó Julie, por más que me duela decirlo, nosotros no debemos estar juntos" Dijo Milton con lagrimas en los ojos a su ahora ex novia. Los demás se acercaron a Milton tratando de consolarlo, mientras veían como subían a todos al coche y se los llevaban.

"Milton, lamento que haya tenido que ser así y a ti igual Jerry, todo esto costó mucho" Dijo Kim. Jack les sonrió mientras recargaba la barbilla en el hombro de Kim y la rodeaba con los brazos, uno en la cintura de Kim y otro en el brazo que estaba sosteniendo la mayor parte del peso de Megan.

"Si, pero sabes que, valió la pena, fue por algo que todos queremos y protegeremos siempre" Dijo Jerry.

Todos voltearon la mirada a Megan que aún dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de su madre y padre.

**Bien chicos, primero, lamento mucho la tardanza pero por fin ya está! Es posible que haya un epílogo que sería el siguiente capitulo y lo más probable es que sí, ese ya no se tardaría tanto, ¿qué piensan? En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :)**

**-KickForever99**


	17. Epilogo

_**Dos meses Después**_

**Jack´s POV**

Han pasado ya un par de meses desde que rescatamos a Megan y los psicópatas se fueron a la cárcel ahora las cosas han sido geniales aparte de la regañada que recibimos de nuestros papás por no haberles mencionado nada de lo ocurrido en su debido tiempo, sobre todo los de Kim.

Justo ahora estamos en la escuela, acababan de dar el último timbre del último día de clases, esperé aproximadamente diez minutos recargado en el casillero de Kim, hasta que la vi venir con sus libros en brazos platicando con Brett. Ese tipo aún no me agrada.

"Hey Kim!" Saludé aproximándome a ella y pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Hey Jack" Me sonrió "Estaba hablando con Brett sobre la graduación, no puedo creer que ya vayamos a dejar la preparatoria"

"Si..los mejores años de mi vida fueron aquí" Sonreí recordando mi primer día en la cafetería, en dónde todo comenzó.

"Bueno, los dejo chicos, tengo una cita" Dijo Brett con emoción.

"Genial Brett! Que bueno que sepas levantarte de una separación, sigue así" Le di ánimos y al instante me arrepentí al sentir un dolor fuerte en el abdomen.

"Si...bueno, me voy" Con eso salió casi corriendo por las puertas de la escuela.

"Que bueno que sepas levantarte de una separación" Dijo Kim imitándome "¿Es en serio Jack? Eso pasó cuando teníamos 15, ya déjalo ir, además dejamos las cosas en buenos términos"

"Tienes razón, lo siento, es que recuerdo cuando ustedes estuvieron juntos y me duele"

"¡Pero tu y yo estamos juntos! y para variar tenemos una hija, no te parece que si lo quisiera aún estaría con él y él sería el papá de Megan?" Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza.

"No me gustan esos ejemplos, pero si lo siento, sé que estamos juntos y eso es suficiente por mi, lamento ser celoso" Me disculpé

"De acuerdo, pero no quiero verte dudar de nuestra relación ni una vez más" Dijo ella tomando mi mano.

"Jamás"

* * *

**Tercera Persona POV**

Los cinco warriors estaban reunidos en el dojo bebiendo licuados y hablando sobre su último día en la escuela y sus planes de graduación.

"¿Y..ya tienen a quien llevar al baile?" Preguntó Eddie levantando las cejas de forma burlona. Jack abrió la boca para hablar pero Eddie lo interrumpió enseguida."Tu y Kim no cuentan"

"Ouch"

"Pues yo si, llevaré a Annie" Dijo Milton orgulloso. Los demás solo lo miraron.

"¿Quién es Annie?" Preguntó Kim.

"¿No la conocen? Es la chica se sienta en la última fila de la derecha en matemáticas, ella y yo siempre somos los primeros de la clase, como es que nunca la han notado"

"No pues quien sabe" Dijeron al unisono . Milton solo hizo una expresión de incredulidad.

"Bueno, ¿y tu Jerry?" Continuó Eddie.

"Ohh, yo llevaré a la sexy chica de la tienda de magia, se mudó hace unos meses, estuvo conmigo en la clase de inglés, es GUAPAA" Dijo cantando la última frase.

"¿Qué hay de ti Eddie?" Preguntó Jack.

"Oh, pues con Sara la chica que trabaja con Phil, es hermosa y me dijo que si!" Dijo Eddie con emoción. Todos lo felicitaron.

"Whooo, genial amigo, pues yo sigo emocionado por mi chica"

"Bien por ti Jerry. Nos vemos luego chicos, tengo que arreglar últimos detalles de la noche de graduación" Dijo Kim levantándose .

"Pero faltan dos días para la graduación" Dijo Rudy quien venía bajando las escaleras.

"Ajá, adiós!" Se despidió saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

"Chicas" Dijeron los demás en coro.

* * *

**El día de la graduación **

Todos los chicos se preparaban para su gran día, quizá el último que compartirían juntos pero todos sabían que les esperaba un futuro brillante a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Seaford High tenía una hermosa y costosa decoración en el gimnasio que ahora era su salón de ceremonia y baile.

A las 6:00 p.m. se realizó la ceremonia de graduación, cada estudiante recibió su diploma y un bonito discurso no tan largo que los maestros prepararon para sus alumnos, el acto terminó a las 8:00 p.m. e inmediatamente prosiguieron con el baile de graduación.

Los recién graduados pasaron una noche increíble que sin duda recordarán por siempre, es decir, no todos los días cierras una etapa tan importante de tu vida y eso lo sabían.

Todos disfrutaron mucho su noche especial, en específico una pareja que no se despegó en toda la noche, creo que todos sabemos quienes son.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la graduación Kim recibió un mensaje de su novio a hora muy temprana, rápido desbloqueó su teléfono para leer el mensaje.

**Kim, ¿puedes venir al parque? Necesito hablar contigo.**

**-Jack**

Al instante Kim pegó un brinco desde su cama hasta su armario, algo preocupada, no eran horas para que Jack le hablara pidiéndole que fuera al parque, por lo general su hora de salida es a las 10:00 a.m cuando no tenía que ir a la escuela, pero eran las 6:30 a.m.

Se puso la primer prenda que encontró y se preparó para dirigirse a la salida pero no sin antes asegurarse que Megan estaba bien. Pero para su sorpresa Megan no estaba a la vista, pensó que quizá estaba en el cuarto de sus padres ya que tenía una cuna ahí y a veces se la llevaban.

Salió casi volando de su casa rumbo al parque que estaba a 5 cuadras de distancia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, creyendo que quizá había pasado algo y por eso Jack la necesitaba...al menos que fuera a terminar con ella, no, no podía ser eso, apenas la noche anterior estaban muy enamorados, eso no podía ser, ¿entonces que? esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, al llegar al parque estuvo todavía más confundida. Ahí, tan solo a unos metros de ella se encontraba Jack con Megan en un porta bebé al lado de él, había pétalos de cerezo acomodados perfectamente en el pasto, había una mesa con cubiertos y comida, todo era perfecto.

"¿Jack?" Preguntó Kim confundida. Jack no respondió, tan solo se acercó lentamente a ella con una mano en el bolsillo y una sonrisa de en sueños.

"Kim" Dijo ahora parado enfrente de ella, tomó su mano mientras se arrodillaba. Kim al instante se llevó su mano libre a la boca. ¿Era lo que parecía? "Kim, desde el día que te conocí en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando atrapé tu manzana, supe que eras especial, al principio no lo quise creer, pero el tiempo me hizo ver que lo que sentía no era solamente un crush sino algo mucho más fuerte, cuando empezamos a salir fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, luego cuando te fuiste a Japón fue un dolor muy fuerte el separarnos, pero seguí adelante manteniendo nuestra relación a larga distancia, después llegó Megan a nuestras vidas y admito que al principio me decepcioné de que no me lo hayas dicho pero sabía que tenias tus motivos y que de cualquier forma, Megan ya era parte de nosotros y no podía estar más feliz con esa noticia, y aunque tuvimos nuestros altibajos como la vez en que terminamos por culpa de Taylor ese amor nunca se fue, con todo esto, Kim, solo te quiero decir que tu y Megan son lo más importante que tengo, te amo y eso no cambiará nunca, así que.." Dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. "Kimberly Beulah Crawford, ¿estás dispuesta a cambiar tu apellido?" Continuó abriendo la caja para revelar un hermoso anillo.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces. "¡SI!"

Jack tomó en anillo y lo deslizó en su dedo,compartieron un tierno beso y ambos se abrazaron felices por comenzar una nueva experiencia en su vida.

Jack se dirigió a Megan y la tomó en sus brazos acercándose a Kim quien se unió en el pequeño abrazo, ambos miraron con alegría a la bebé que había generado mucho drama y cambiado la vida de los adolescentes pero para bien.

"Parece que todo lo que había que hacer era buscar la verdad" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, acercando más a su prometida.

**FIN**

**Y este es el final, les agradezco a todos por leer la historia y una disculpa por los retrasos en las actualizaciones, espero que les haya gustado.**

**-KickForever99**


End file.
